A Matter of Convienence
by superscar
Summary: AU. Dawson suggests a solution to all of their problems: For Pacey to marry Dawson's girlfriend, Joey. So what if they hate each other? Pacey/Joey COMPLETED!!
1. Default Chapter

A Matter of Convienence  
  
Author's Note:  
  
The two most obvious facts in Dawson's Creek are as follows:  
  
Dawson is gay. Jack is straight.  
  
This fic is AU, but those two facts could not be messed with. It's my first P/J fic...so...tell me what you think.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"You have to tell her, you know," Michael murmured, running his hands over his lover's body.  
  
"I know, it's just...I don't want to hurt her, you know? We've been together so long," Dawson frowned.  
  
"Well, isn't the distance thing reason enough to break it off?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to be honest."  
  
"About time."  
  
"Look, you know this wasn't easy for you either."  
  
Michael shook his head, "Isn't she at all weirded out that you haven't pressured her for sex?"  
  
"I think it's a relief when she gets home. You'd be amazed how uptight she is in some areas."  
  
"She's a stripper, how uptight can she be?"  
  
Dawson gave him a look. "She's not a stripper."  
  
"Might as well be, for all they wear at that club."  
  
"Seriously, you'd be surprised about her. She hates to be touched."  
  
"Then why does she do it?"  
  
"Needs the money. Financial aid won't give her shit with her dad's money."  
  
"Dude, you're rich, why not fork it over yourself? Can be like, 'How about I pay for that, hon...and oh by the way, I'm gay.' She won't even care at that point, believe me."  
  
"My parents would kill me."  
  
"Ahh...so they don't like you dating a st-waitress?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Well, would they like me any better?" Michael pouted.  
  
Dawson sighed, "Probably not."  
  
"You can't let them make you deny this part of you."  
  
"I'll deal with it...when I get back."  
  
"That's a year from now, Dawson."  
  
"I know...I just...this is new to me."  
  
"You've never noticed that guys turn you on before us?" Michael asked wryly.  
  
Dawson sighed, "I just wish it wouldn't hurt so many people."  
  
"At least you got over that crush on Pacey."  
  
"Oh God," Dawson muttered, "What a nightmare."  
  
"So how is he doing with what's her face...Red Dye #4?"  
  
"I think he's on 12 now, it's tough to keep track."  
  
"You know who he'd be perfect with, if he got his head out of his ass," Michael chuckled.  
  
Dawson frowned, "Who?"  
  
"Joey."  
  
Dawson snorted, "They hate each other."  
  
"You know what they say about love and hate," Michael grinned.  
  
"If only life were that simple."  
  
"You could always pay him to seduce her."  
  
"What kind of sicko do you take me for?"  
  
"Well, apparently the traditional way to break up is lost on you."  
  
"You don't understand, we're best friends."  
  
"Blah blah blah."  
  
"Fine, if you come up with a way to hook her up with Pacey," Dawson rolled his eyes, "Let me know."  
  
Michael sighed, "The things I do for you."  
  
***  
  
"Remind me, again, why you're never supposed to hit a woman?" Pacey asked Jack through clenched teeth as Joey walked away from them.  
  
Jack laughed, "Relax, Witter. Tell me about that girl you were with the other night."  
  
"You'll have to be more specific than that," Pacey grinned, pouring drinks.  
  
"Unbelievable. What is it about you, man?" Jack shook his head.  
  
"Women hang over you constantly, McPhee," Pacey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I just...they're not her."  
  
"You're getting pathetic on me again, Jackers."  
  
"I'm surprised you're not used to pathetic, Pace," Joey jumped into the conversation with a smirk.  
  
"I try to ignore the waitstaff as much as possible, so it doesn't count," Pacey muttered in annoyance, "Whaddaya need, Princess?"  
  
"Table 14 wants Sex on the Beach."  
  
"I thought you gave up on those services, Potter," Pacey grinned, grabbing glasses.  
  
"Bite me, Witter."  
  
"We're in public, Jo, I think that's a little innapropriate."  
  
"Just get me the fucking drinks, Pacey," Joey turned a glare on Jack, who was laughing.  
  
"Sorry, Jo," he stopped laughing quickly, looking away.  
  
"Have you crawled back to Jen yet?" Joey glared at him.  
  
"Jo, look, if she wants to see someone else, that's fine," Jack muttered.  
  
"Right," Joey rolled her eyes, taking the tray of drinks from Pacey. "Don't be a dumbass, McPhee. Though he is remarkably hot, I'll give you that."  
  
Pacey's eyes snapped in her direction, "Who?"  
  
"CJ, the guy Jen's seeing now, since her loser boyfriend didn't feel the need to call her," Joey glared at Jack. "She's not going to just sit around and wait for you."  
  
"I didn't ask her to."  
  
Joey snorted and walked away.  
  
Pacey shook his head.  
  
"What, man? I thought you wanted company. Playa's gotta do what a playa's gotta do and all that."  
  
Pacey winced, "Please never say that. I prefer to simply consider it keeping my options open." His eyes slid to the non-option at Table 14, leaning over the table as the Club logo 'Paradise' glittered off what he grudgingly admitted to himself, wasn't a bad ass.  
  
"Checking out my girlfriend again, Pace?" Dawson came up to the bar with his friend Michael.  
  
"Worried, D?" Pacey grinned lazily.  
  
Michael muttered something that sounded like 'ecstatic' and Pacey frowned at him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, man. Hey, did you see that house near here that Dawson's been bitching about forever?"  
  
"In a movie or something once, wasn't it?" Pacey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not just any movie! Spielb-"  
  
The other men covered their ears hurridly, avoiding whatever movie-making atrocity was about to spew forth.  
  
Joey approached the bar, eyeing her friends in confusion. "What on...oh, you're talking about movies again?" she grinned at her boyfriend.  
  
He sighed, kissing her forehead. "How's your night going?"  
  
"Same old, same old," she shrugged. "What about you?"  
  
"Just enjoying my last week before I take off," he smiled.  
  
"You know how much I'll miss you."  
  
"What, with all this?" he grinned, indicating the various aspects of Club Paradise.  
  
"Yeah, you know you love it here, Jo," Pacey jumped into the conversation, apparently willing to risk his ears at this point.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to dress up as...Hell's Angel...or whatever the hell this is supposed to be," she grimaced, indicating her tiny white costume, complete with wings.  
  
Pacey smirked, his eyes following the path her gesture indicated. "Ah, you pull it off pretty well, Potter. Just keep the talking to a minimum."  
  
"Advice that I give you on a daily basis is not applicable to anyone else, Pacey."  
  
"Just concerned about your tips, Potter. Silent and Sexy. Good for business."  
  
Joey pouted, "Oh, don't worry, Pace, I'm sure we can come up with an easier gameplan for you."  
  
"I like a challenge."  
  
"Oh, you're challenged," she grinned, snatching a beer from in front of him and turning away before he could respond.  
  
"What's the tally, Jack?" Michael grinned.  
  
"Joey's up by two at the half," Jack grinned.  
  
"Oh, please, you saw the mad dash from the battle field. I know fear when I smell it, gentleman," Pacey's nodded confidently.  
  
Dawson rolled his eyes, "I think that's the shit you're full of, Pace."  
  
Pacey's lips twitched and he moved to give his friends more beer.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Michael turned to Dawson.  
  
"Yeah, you might have something, man."  
  
Jack frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh," Dawson shrugged, "We were just talking about Pacey's plans for this place."  
  
Pacey snorted, "You know I'll never get the financing to own this place."  
  
"You want to buy Paradise?" Jack asked, "When did this come up?"  
  
"I think you were in a drunken binge...something about an adodis-like creature dating Jen?" Pacey smirked.  
  
Jack grimaced. "Could you be more specific?" he asked wryly.  
  
The rest of the guys chuckled. He'd spent the last couple weeks in a drunken binge after Jen dumped him.  
  
"You know, I might be able to talk to my parents about it," Dawson turned to Pacey again.  
  
Pacey's eyes shot up. Dawson's parents were loaded. "Really? Man, that would be incredible. You sure they would go for the whole theme?"  
  
Dawson shrugged, "Guess we'll see, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, man, I owe ya," Pacey smiled for the first time that evening for a reason other than getting a rise out of Joey Potter.  
  
***  
  
"So did he cry?" Jen asked eagerly as her roommate walked in the door at 2 am.  
  
"Which one?" Joey asked, tossing her purse to the side and diving to her bed.  
  
"Jack, obviously, when you told him about CJ."  
  
"Shouldn't you be focusing on a healthy relationship with CJ rather than the pain you're causing your ex?" Joey lifted her eyebrows.  
  
Jen waved away the nonsense of Joey's suggestion. "Half the fun in moving on, my dear sweet Joey, is to know that your ex has not. Tears are encouraged."  
  
"Very mature, Jen."  
  
"Oh come on, Joey, you're female. If Dawson left you to hang out for weeks with a bunch of frat guys without so much as a call, wouldn't you be pissed?"  
  
"Better a bunch than one," Joey grinned, winking at Jen.  
  
"Hah! Yeah, that would hurt. Definitely not Jack's problem," Jen grimaced, "If anything, he's too heterosexual for my liking."  
  
"You'd rather he was bi?" Joey raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'd rather he was sensitive and approachable...communicative."  
  
"Yeah, I see what you're saying," Joey smiled, "You're definitely describing a gay man. But there are a few..."  
  
"Who, Dawson?" Jen groaned, "You're practically married."  
  
Joey shuddered, "There's a scary thought."  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't you wanna tie the knot, get in on the trust fund...all that?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "Only funds I'm worried about right now are mine." She picked up her FAFSA for the next year and tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't stress out about that, it'll work out."  
  
"My scholarship is only going to cover half of it...I can't pay off the rest of it unless I worked full time at Paradise."  
  
"Ugh, with all those guys groping you? What's up with that? If you really don't make that much, they should give you tons of loans."  
  
"Except the man who is technically my father appears to have brokered a large investment firm," Joey grimaced.  
  
"Oh, suck, won't he give you money, though?"  
  
"I would rather be keelhauled than ask him for money."  
  
Jen grimaced, "I'd research the subject more before you made a decision on that one, Jo."  
  
Joey shrugged, yawning. "What time's your first final?"  
  
"Not until 12, but I'm getting up at 7 to study with CJ."  
  
"Then why are you still up?" Joey rolled her eyes, crawling beneath her sheets.  
  
"You didn't tell me how long he cried yet," Jen complained.  
  
"Three hours, Jen," Joey yawned, fighting off oblivion for a few more seconds. "I've got two finals back to back tomorrow."  
  
"Did you reset your alarm?"  
  
"Oh...yeah," Joey sighed, she should do that.  
  
And that was the last thought in her head as she slipped out of consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Joey?" Jen's voice roused her and she sat up, bleary eyed.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Don't you have a final now?" Jen asked.  
  
Instantly awake, Joey's eyes flew to the clock.  
  
11:50 glared back at her, taunting.  
  
"SHIT!" Joey threw off the covers, leaping out of bed to slip on her shoes. She didn't bother changing, she had an hour to complete a two hour essay test. The idea that she had completely missed her first final danced in the back of her mind, but she didn't allow herself to think about it. Instead, she focused on her vocabulary. Perhaps if she started out with all the four letter words she knew, she would be in essay writing form by the time she made it to class.  
  
Fucking hell, what else could go wrong?  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you leave in two days," Michael sighed.  
  
"I know," Dawson hung up the phone.  
  
"So who was that?" Michael asked.  
  
"The owner of that one house," Dawson shrugged.  
  
"You're leaving, yet you thought you'd look into real estate?"  
  
"I told you, it was in--"  
  
Michael cut him off quickly, "Yeah, yeah, so they aren't gonna sell it to you?"  
  
"No," Dawson muttered, "Apparently the house has sentimental value to them, so they're only selling to couples who can 'enjoy it like they did.'"  
  
"Bitter much?"  
  
"Nah, it's just nothing's working out. I just need to get out of here, I guess."  
  
"So that talk about backing Pacey didn't strike your dad like you were hoping?"  
  
"Apparently Pacey isn't someone they imagine when then think of commitment," Dawson chuckled, "...and buying a club would be a huge one."  
  
"True enough. You know he'd be great, though, so what's the deal?"  
  
Dawson shrugged, "Apparently, my parents don't agree."  
  
"Sucks for Pace, he'll never get where he should be without people trusting him."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"DAWSON, LET ME IN!" banging came from the door.  
  
Michael opened the door to have it swing at him wildly as a scantily clad angel came through the door in a huff.  
  
"Hey, Jo...what's up?"  
  
"I flunked TWO finals, Dawson!"  
  
"Jo, I'm sure it's not that bad, you probably did better than you think," he tried to reassure her.  
  
She paced the kitchen, glaring at him, "NO! I missed them! I wasn't even there for one and only for half of the other!"  
  
"Why'd you miss them?"  
  
"I forgot to set the alarm, I was just so exhausted," Joey sank into the chair next to him, her shoulders shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Dawson sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Jo."  
  
"I'll lose my scholarship, Dawson...I've been working so hard and I only have a year left."  
  
"You can get loans, Jo, you can pay them back."  
  
"Yeah, my credit is just that great," she muttered.  
  
"You can declare independent from your dad, Jo, you're already paying your own taxes."  
  
"The only way the fucking FAFSA people will let me be independent is if I'm 25 or married," Joey muttered bitterly.  
  
"You could ask your-"  
  
Joey's head shot up. "Never."  
  
"Okay," Dawson backed off immediately. "Did you talk to your teachers?"  
  
"Sure," she laughed humorlessly, "You'd be amazed how much they love to hear that you were up late working at Club Paradise and couldn't manage to wake up for class."  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"I need to use the bathroom and clean up before work," she sighed, "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."  
  
He smiled and kissed her hand softly. "Don't worry about it. I love you. I'm here any time."  
  
"I love you too," she smiled, getting up and going to the bathroom.  
  
Dawson sighed, turning to Michael, whose gaze rested thoughtfully on the closed door of the bathroom.  
  
"I know that look, should I be scared?"  
  
"Shut up, Dawson. Genius at work."  
  
***  
  
The plan was intricate and lovingly created. It focused on the goals of each individual and, Michael felt, the greater good of society in general...just because that sounded nice.  
  
He explained it to Dawson very carefully and waited for his approval.  
  
"Man...that...would actually solve all our problems."  
  
"I know," Michael grinned.  
  
"So...how does one go about telling his girlfriend and best friend that he thinks the best solution for all concerned would be for them to get married?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm just the mastermind," Michael grinned, "But I'll give you fifty bucks to watch."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

A Matter of Convenience  
  
A/N: Thanks for the feedback...I'm glad you like it! I apologize that Dawson appears to be a decent human being, but this IS an alternate universe. ;)  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Dad...sure, I know he'll appreciate it," Dawson smiled, "Yes, I'll certainly congratulate him for you. OK...gotta go, Dad. Yeah...Bye."  
  
Michael grinned, "Did you set up that appointment at the house yet?"  
  
"On for tomorrow."  
  
"So you just have to convince them to do it."  
  
"Yeah..." Dawson swallowed, "No big deal."  
  
***  
  
"Let me see if I have this straight..." Pacey frowned. "You want ME to marry YOUR girlfriend."  
  
"It would be doing us all a favor, Pace."  
  
"If you wanted her taken off your hands this badly, you could just dump her like a normal person," Pacey chuckled, pouring his friend a beer.  
  
"This isn't about wanting to break up with her," Dawson lied quickly, "But think about it, Pace, this solves all our problems."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "So I get financing for the club and a place to live... You are guaranteed to get the house when you move back and Joey gets financial aid. Yeah, I can understand that...except I question if the house is worth it. But all the clubs in the world wouldn't be worth it when Joey kills me."  
  
"It's my idea, Pace, she won't-"  
  
"Oh, not for this," Pacey waved off the suggestion, "For whatever unnamed thing happens next week.  
  
Inwardly, Dawson smiled. He could see it.  
  
"So...your only objection is that Joey will kill you?"  
  
"Well, I could claim I didn't want to cheapen the vows of Holy Matrimony if you wanted to have a moment of honor."  
  
"But you don't care as long as you get the Club," Dawson deduced.  
  
Pacey winced, turning to eye the skanky looking angel in question. "It's a big house, right?"  
  
Dawson smiled, "Three bedrooms."  
  
"Well, if you can convince her, be my guest," Pacey laughed. "Is there any chance you can videotape it?"  
  
***  
  
"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY!" Joey's eyes flashed and Dawson had never felt closer to death.  
  
"Calm down, sweetie," Dawson soothed, taking her hand as she glared daggers at him and led him and lead her to a table in the corner.  
  
"How could you want this?" Joey frowned at him. "You want me to MARRY another man?"  
  
"It's Pacey, Joey," Dawson chuckled to himself.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's just a piece of paper."  
  
"Good to know marriage means that much to you," Joey snorted.  
  
"Jo, look, marriage obviously means more to me than that--"  
  
"Then YOU marry Pacey!"  
  
Dawson cleared his throat, "He's not really my type, Jo..." It was true, Pacey was bigger than he was and Dawson didn't like that.  
  
"Joey, I'm just trying to help you out here..."  
  
"OK, then. Hint for next time: Proposing marriage to another guy? Not a turn on."  
  
"Just think about it, Jo. It would help all of us out. Did you really spend three years working your ass off just to spend your last year at the cheapest school you can find?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"Then the only other option I see is to call your dad," Dawson whispered.  
  
Joey's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "Why Pacey?" she whined softly.  
  
Dawson smiled, knowing she'd agree. "Well, he's the only one that will agree to it without wanting more. Plus, I know he'd look after you, Jo."  
  
Joey snorted, "I'm sure."  
  
"I know you guys clash, but if it came down to it, he'd be there and you know it."  
  
"Well, why can't you...nevermind," she muttered quickly, swallowing. "So...when's this going to happen?"  
  
Dawson sighed, "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"TOMORROW?" her eyes widened and flew past Dawson, to Pacey, pouring cocktails.  
  
He caught her eye and gave her a sardonic shrug.  
  
Joey closed her eyes, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Call me tomorrow, Jo," Dawson got up. "Think about it tonight."  
  
They both knew she would do it. But it was nice to pretend she had a choice.  
  
***  
  
"Umm...hey," Joey muttered, approaching Pacey at the bar.  
  
"Hey Potter, got an order?" Pacey asked with a grin.  
  
"Not unless I'm suddenly allowed to drink on the job."  
  
Pacey looked around and poured her a shot.  
  
"Go for it," he shrugged, pouring himself the next one, "I think we deserve it."  
  
"Definitely," Joey replied, throwing back the burning liquid and shaking her head. "Are you really okay with this?"  
  
"It's not exactly how I planned my wedding, but we don't always get what we want," he muttered, downing his shot.  
  
"Don't I know it," she stared at her glass.  
  
"You know I don't hate you, Jo," he said softly.  
  
"Doesn't mean you were planning to propose," she said wryly.  
  
"Seeing how thrilled you are at the prospect, I'd have to say no," he chuckled.  
  
"You think we can survive without killing each other?" Joey sighed.  
  
"I have it on good authority there are three bedrooms, so we should be able to avoid each other.  
  
Joey rubbed her temples. It was too much, too fast. She couldn't breathe. "I'll...call you tomorrow," she muttered, stumbling toward the exit.  
  
"Where's Joey going?" the manager asked, stepping up to the bar.  
  
"Asked her to do an errand for me...we're almost out of Scotch."  
  
The manager nodded, taking his word.  
  
It wouldn't really matter if they caught her skipping anyway, he'd just hire her back on when he bought the place.  
  
Depending on her, of course.  
  
***  
  
Joey pushed into her dorm room, closing her eyes immediately as Jen shrieked, pulling the covers over herself and CJ.  
  
"Uhh, I'll just be taking a shower," Joey muttered quickly, grabbing her towel and quickly shutting the door behind her.  
  
Tossing her costume in the corner listlessly, Joey made herself get in the shower, longing to feel the warmth of the hot water hug her.  
  
She didn't have the strength to stay standing and slid to the ground as the heat poured down around her, enveloping her as she hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees.  
  
Just for a few minutes, she couldn't think, but relax and feel.  
  
Her mind slowed and her body drained of tension as she floated into sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Sorry about that, Joey," Jen told when she finally came out of the bathroom.  
  
Joey shrugged it off, "No biggie, you didn't know I'd be here."  
  
"Yeah..." Jen frowned, "Why'd you leave work early?"  
  
"Pacey's covering for me..." she mumbled.  
  
"Pacey Witter?" Jen asked. "Covering? For YOU?"  
  
Joey smirked, "Yeah...if only that was the most unexpected event of the evening."  
  
"Well...what happened?"  
  
"Dawson wants me to get married."  
  
"WHAT?! CONTRATULATIONS!" Jen gasped.  
  
Joey laughed, hearing her own bitterness. "To Pacey," she finished.  
  
Jen's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"  
  
"Yes, isn't that grand?"  
  
"What the fuck's he thinking? Was he kidding?" Jen frowned.  
  
"Nope," Joey outlined Dawson's plan to get her financial aid, make his parents think Pacey was a person they could rely on and even put Dawson in a position where he could buy that stupid house he was constantly raving about.  
  
Jen said the only thing that came to mind, "Isn't his hard on for that house a little disturbing to you?"  
  
A laugh escaped Joey's lips, "You have no idea."  
  
"So it was in a fucking Spielburg movie," Jen rolled her eyes, "Honestly...he could just jerk off to a picture of it and leave you the hell out of it."  
  
Joey winced at the imagery, "Thanks, Jen. Graphic."  
  
"Dude, he's YOUR boyfriend."  
  
"I still don't like to think of him jerking off!"  
  
"Whatever, hon...but anyway, you tell him off?"  
  
"Umm...no, not exactly."  
  
"What? Why?" Jen asked, eyeing her friend incredulously. A light dawned in her eyes and they widened impossibly, "You're gonna do it!"  
  
Joey groaned, throwing herself back on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna do it!"  
  
"What are my other options, Jen?"  
  
"Uhh...you could switch schools, get another job...call your dad?"  
  
"I didn't work my ass through Worthington to graduate from some cheap ass school, I don't have time for another job and there is no way I'm asking him for money."  
  
"Damn," Jen muttered, "What did he do to you?"  
  
Joey shrugged off her questions, "It's what he didn't do."  
  
"So you're gonna marry Pacey Witter," Jen smirked.  
  
Joey groaned. "So what's up with you and CJ?" she changed the subject.  
  
"God," Jen moaned, "He can keep going and going... I swear he's genetically enhanced."  
  
"So I guess you're over Jack, then?" Joey asked.  
  
Jen shrugged, looking away. "Snooze, you lose, baby."  
  
"On to bigger and better things?" Joey smiled.  
  
"Hmmm," Jen smiled. "Yes on both counts. So when's the wedding?"  
  
Joey looked away, not answering.  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"Umm...tomorrow?"  
  
Jen's mouth dropped.  
  
"You...uhh...wanna be my maid of honor?"  
  
"I'd be...honored?" Jen grimaced and shook her head.  
  
Joey laughed. How could this be happening?  
  
"Oh, fuck," Jen groaned suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no time to plan your bachelorette party."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "Believe me, you'll get another chance. I just have to stick this out for a year."  
  
"Pacey Witter," Jen chuckled, "Fabulous."  
  
Joey threw a pillow at her. 


	3. Chapter Three

A Matter of Convienence, Chapter 3  
  
A/N: It has been noted that this story is a waste of my time. Well, sure, but if you knew all the other things I did to waste time, this seems so trivial. :) Anyway, I wrote this on the plane, so here you go...  
  
Pacey stared at the phone as it rang for the third time.  
  
It was her. He could feel it. ...but he didn't want to know her answer.  
  
Right now, he had hope, but without the sacrifice.  
  
Once he answered, there was no going back.  
  
But he should probably pick up before his obnoxious answering machine clicked on...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Witter," Joey's voice came across the line with alarming brightness, the implications of which, he could not begin to fathom. "Chicken out?"  
  
Pfft. "Hell, no, Potter."  
  
"Guess we should do this, then."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She was going to hate him forever, he could sense it.  
  
Joey sighed, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"OK, Potter. I'll see you in a couple hours..."  
  
"Wait, Pace...could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course, my love."  
  
She snorted and Pacey grinned.  
  
"Could you ask Dawson not to go for me? I just..."  
  
Didn't want her boyfriend there to see her marry another man...? Made sense.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't wear a Hawaiian shirt."  
  
Click.  
  
Pacey shook his head.  
  
***  
  
"What DO you wear in the wedding to the man you hate?" Joey asked as she and Jen scoured their closets for something even approaching appropriate.  
  
"Something with cleavage," Jen answered automatically.  
  
"That's your answer for everything."  
  
"Because it IS the answer for everything, hon," Jen shook her head at Joey's naivete.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Joey, my sweet girl, there is never a good reason not to accentuate the assets."  
  
"For Pacey?" Joey made a face.  
  
Jen smiled, "Think of it more 'TO Pacey'...or have you not heard the expression 'dress to kill'...?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, but smiled. There had to be something.  
  
***  
  
He was used to her body by this time. It was flaunted before him constantly at Club Paradise.  
  
She was hot, he'd noticed that immediately. It was when she opened her mouth that they fought. Not that he'd have hit on her otherwise, of course. Sea was too big to mess around with a friend's fish. Under normal circumstances, he would include marriage in the 'mess around' category, but apparently Dawson thought it was a marvelous idea. Psycho.  
  
Joey looked beautiful. Not in the the way he normally saw her, since the club didn't support fully clothing their waitresses, but more classy. Like...a bride.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes. Of course she looked like a bride. That was the point, wasn't it?  
  
She didn't have a wedding dress, of course, but the white sundress flowed and clung to all the right places, emphasizing her body tastefully.  
  
He felt suddenly underdressed, though he couldn't remember what he was wearing. Looking away from her seemed a horrible waste of time, so he would have to rely on the pictures Jen insisted on snapping.  
  
"Disposable photography, the wedding pictures of champions," he said wryly.  
  
"Hey, YOU may not want to remember this day," Jen said with a grin, "But I sure as hell do."  
  
"Somehow I don't think it will slip anyone's mind any time soon," Jack walked into the room.  
  
Jen stiffened, "It isn't, after all, a girlfriend."  
  
Pacey winced. Bitterness still on a high. Jack was more or less screwed if he wanted to get back with her.  
  
"Jen, can we talk?"  
  
Unable to stomach the shootdown, Pacey turned to Joey.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"As soon as the bickering stops," Joey nodded at Jack and Jen, who seemed to notice their scrutiny.  
  
"We're here for a wedding, Jack, let's go. If you really want to talk, you could CALL me," Jen sneered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You sure you won't be busy with helpline boy?"  
  
"I have voice mail."  
  
"Hey guys," Pacey interrupted them, "Wedding?"  
  
They mumbled their apologies before following Pacey into the next room for the ceremony.  
  
***  
  
It wasn't under a white arch, with flowers in her hair.  
  
All the images in her mind as a little girl lay shattered in the cold reality of the situation.  
  
The words left her lips automatically and though he stood right there with her, she couldn't look at him. He was in this with her, but it was as though he stood against her, trying to prevent her girlhood dreams from becoming a reality.  
  
"...may kiss the bride."  
  
Joey's eyes widened and flew with shock to Pacey's for the first time.  
  
They were married. They had to kiss.  
  
They were MARRIED.  
  
Pacey smiled faintly, taking her hands and pulling her forward slowly.  
  
He was her husband.  
  
Pacey Witter.  
  
Husband.  
  
It didn't even register what he was doing until she felt his lips press softly against hers and she shivered.  
  
He pulled her into a hug and she clung to him, barely comprehending the movement around her in the flashing of light and murmurs of reassurance attempted to distract her from the legal papers set before her.  
  
Josephine Potter could have been written with more grace, but shaky movements were all she could handle as Dawson's 'brilliant idea' became a reality.  
  
At the suggestion of her boyfriend, she had just become Mrs. Pacey Witter.  
  
The room started to spin. 


	4. Chapter Four

A Matter of Convienence Chapter 4  
  
A/N: I have a lot of this written because I just went on the most boring vacation I have ever been on. Seriously, I am glad to have survived. It felt like a year. All I could do was write...on paper. Writing with paper and pen?!? What is this, the dark ages? It drove me insane. (Well, exacerbated a pre-existing condition ;) )  
  
So...anyway, here you go:  
  
Dawson broke out of a passionate embrace to answer the telephone. Michael went to pour the drinks as they caught their breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dawson? This is Pacey."  
  
"Hey, Pace. How'd it go?"  
  
"Well, we're married."  
  
"So everything was smooth?" Dawson gave Michael a thumbs up.  
  
Pacey snorted, "If smooth is Jen and Jack fighting the whole time and the bride fainting, then yeah."  
  
"Whoa, is she okay?" Dawson asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, she's okay, just overwhelmed."  
  
Dawson nodded, "I think we all are."  
  
"Right, D," Pacey snorted, "Cause we all just had to marry a guy we hate."  
  
"You know what I mean, Pace."  
  
"Dawson, I will honestly never understand your motivation here at all...so it seems like Jo is just a LITTLE more out of options."  
  
"You think one of my life goals was to have my girlfriend marry my best friend?"  
  
"No, apparently, it was to get some house in a stupid movie."  
  
"Hey! It was one of Spi-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm just calling for directions."  
  
"Oh, right. Where are you again?"  
  
"Uhh...Courthouse, Dawson."  
  
***  
  
Joey was silent on the way over to the house. They weren't *really* married, she reasoned. There was no need to panic.  
  
"You okay?" Pacey asked from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yeah, fine," she murmured quietly.  
  
"We can reschedule this," he assured her.  
  
"No, we should get it over with."  
  
"You know how we have to act, right?"  
  
"I'm not a complete dumbass, Pacey," Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
Pacey maintained admirable control in not responding.  
  
She'd never been big on PDA in the first place, much less with someone she'd rather knee...  
  
He seemed different today, though.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked, turning to him suddenly.  
  
"What?" he frowned, clearly confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're being so nice, are you ill?"  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "Just thought it was a little early in the marriage to be fighting, but I stand corrected."  
  
"It's not a real marriage."  
  
"Thank God," he muttered.  
  
"Not my first choice either, believe me."  
  
"Kinda funny that YOUR first choice actually came up with this whole brilliant idea in the first place, huh?" Pacey smirked at her as steam rose from her nostrils.  
  
"He was leaving-" she tried to make excuses for Dawson.  
  
"And didn't want the commitment," Pacey grinned, "Oh, I understand completely."  
  
"Glad someone does," Joey mumbled, hating him for it.  
  
They pulled up to the house in silence.  
  
"Let's go, sweetie," Pacey winked.  
  
"Bite me," Joey muttered, climbing out of the car after him.  
  
"Save it for the Honeymoon, Potter," Pacey threw back at her.  
  
She slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
"Jen, hold up," Jack caught her as she left the Courthouse.  
  
"Yes, Jack, did you want something?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jen."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, "Really. For what?"  
  
"I didn't pay enough attention to you and you deserved to be treated so much better. Jen, I'm sorry," he blurted, eyeing her face for forgiveness.  
  
"Well, I appreciate your apology, Jack," Jen nodded.  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah, no problem."  
  
"Look, I've gotta get these pictures developed," Jen smiled.  
  
"Can I get you a coffee while you wait?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, Jack, I-"  
  
"Hey, I owe you that much," he smiled.  
  
She laughed, "True enough. OK, let's go."  
  
***  
  
"This is absolutely beautiful," Pacey smiled at the room's owner as Joey took in the master bedroom.  
  
"We got it when we were young," the old woman smiled, "It's perfect for newlyweds."  
  
"Well, that's us," Pacey smiled, raising Joey's hand to his lips.  
  
His eyes burned into hers and Joey swallowed, licking her dry lips.  
  
"How'd you kids meet?"  
  
"Work," Joey turned back to the woman abruptly, forcing a friendly smile.  
  
"Love at first sight?" she asked, giving them a goofy smile.  
  
Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Joey shook her head. "He was actually friends with my boyfriend first."  
  
"Stole her away, didja?" she winked at Pacey.  
  
"Would have been crazy not to, ma'am," Pacey smiled, squeezing Joey tight against his side.  
  
She sighed and Joey glanced away, rolling her eyes. Romantic old lunatic.  
  
"Where'd you go for your Honeymoon, dear?"  
  
"Bed...floor..." Pacey muttered.  
  
"Pacey!" Joey slapped him, "We haven't had a chance to go anywhere yet, ma'am."  
  
"We wouldn't pay attention to the scenery anyway," Pacey smirked, winking.  
  
"Pa-cey," Joey groaned, burying her head in his shoulder and pinching his side. Hard.  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear," the gray haired woman grinned, "It's natural for young love. Anyway, let's take a look at the paperwork. I assume you want it?"  
  
"YES!" Joey and Pacey assured her quickly, their eyes meeting in triumph.  
  
***  
  
"They got it!" Dawson exclaimed, swinging Michael around as he entered the room.  
  
Michael laughed, "Great, can I put the groceries away?"  
  
"Oh," Dawson stepped back, "Sorry, go ahead."  
  
"Get the door," Michael smiled, walking into the kitchen.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Or...get the phone," he chuckled.  
  
"Hello?" Dawson grabbed the phone.  
  
"We seeing you tonight?" Pacey's voice came accross the line.  
  
"Yeah," Dawson nodded unnecessarily.  
  
"I'm coming to the Club tonight to say goodbye to everyone - and then we meet with my parents tomorrow morning before I fly out."  
  
"Sounds good, man. See you then."  
  
Dawson smiled, hung up, and turned to Michael.  
  
***  
  
There was nothing wrong with visiting one's boyfriend before work. Even IF the one in question happened to have just put down payment on a house with her new husband.  
  
After all, there was no duplicity here. Well, at least not between the boyfriend and husband. They were best friends and had no problem with the situation, apparently.  
  
Joey felt a bit ill. It was possible she was thinking too much. Wouldn't be the first time.  
  
She trudged up the steps of Dawson's apartment, pushing aside all thought. Just the feel of his arms around her would solve everything, make her fears seem ludicrous.  
  
The door to their apartment was open and she shrugged, walking in.  
  
"Hey guys, you left the door-"  
  
Words died in her throat as her boyfriend pulled away from his roommate. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Matter of Convienence  
  
A/N: In this story, I may or may not keep the Dawson hate to a minimum, I haven't quite decided, but he does seem nicer when he's out of the closet... However, that will not spare you from the extreme disgust and horror I need to share. It is like they took a list of everything that I could POSSIBLY despise in a character...and made Dawson. *blah blah blah, if you had seen S1, you would like him...* So...I'm watching S1...and the hatred for him grows daily. I am beginning to worry about my health. I'm sure I'll continue this rant tomorrow...on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Yeah?" Jen answered her cell phone. "Hey," she smiled, her voice softening.  
  
Jack's knuckles whitened on his coffee mug at the goofy look on his ex- girlfriend's face. Someone else was making her smile. Making her happy. Making her...  
  
He shook his head, unwilling to go further.  
  
This was all his fault.  
  
***  
  
Sound and movement were a distant memory as Joey stared, slackjawed, at her "boyfriend" and his...boyfriend.  
  
"...so sorry," Dawson was saying.  
  
She snapped to reality.  
  
"You cheated on me...and you couldn't bring yourself to tell me, at any point, that you were GAY?!??" Joey glared at him, "You fucking bastard!"  
  
"Jo, I'm sorry...I haven't told everyone."  
  
Joey's eyes snapped, "Look, your own self-identity issues are YOUR problem, but how could you lead me on like this when you said you cared about me?? Everything you SAID was a lie!"  
  
"Jo, I love you, I just didn't want to hurt-"  
  
"You LOVE me?!?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You know I-"  
  
"Never.Say.That.Again," Joey enunciated very clearly. "Don't put your fears on ME and chalk it off to love."  
  
Tears started pouring down her cheeks and she cursed, wiping them away furiously.  
  
Knees weak, she sank into a chair.  
  
"To think, I came over so you'd make everything all better," she laughed bitterly, "Just fucking perfect."  
  
"Jo-"  
  
"Man, this explains so much," she shook her head.  
  
"Jo-"  
  
"I have to go, Dawson," she glared at him.  
  
"Are you going to tell everyone?" he blurted out quickly.  
  
Joey stopped cold, Pacey's smirking face dancing before her eyes. "No...I don't want them to know yet. It's your secret, you deal with it, but give it a few weeks."  
  
"But-" Dawson frowned.  
  
"Were you going to tell them tonight?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, no, not tonight-"  
  
"Good. Don't," she walked to the door. "I'll cheat on you in a couple weeks and this will all be over. Don't call me," she sneered at him. "Later."  
  
***  
  
She seemed distracted.  
  
When he'd started noticing Joey's moods was beyond him, but he shook it off and poured her drinks.  
  
"So what's your deal?" he finally asked, "Gonna miss Dawson?"  
  
"Why?" she snapped, stiffening.  
  
"The...cheerful mood?" Pacey smirked.  
  
Joey glared at him, "Don't you have someone else to irritate?"  
  
"Honey," Pacey looked hurt, "You know there's no one else I'd rather irritate. I'm hurt you'd think I'd give those attentions to another woman."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, but didn't comment...which was alarming, to say the least.  
  
"She a little off her game tonight?" Jack frowned as she headed back to the tables.  
  
Pacey shrugged, "Dawson's leaving tonight, what do you want her to do? Dance?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "Well, I wouldn't MIND," he turned around to check her out briefly and Pacey chuckled.  
  
"That's my wife, man," Pacey grinned.  
  
Jack laughed, "How weird is that?"  
  
"Extremely," Pacey shrugged, "Not even sure what to think, really."  
  
"Married to your best friend's woman - that isn't normal?"  
  
"A little more small town than I'd like."  
  
"Hey, I'm from a small town, Witter."  
  
"Hah, forgot about that, McPhee...Capeside, right? You like it?"  
  
Jack smirked, "It's a little more small town than I'd like."  
  
"Just you and the cows?"  
  
"Jen and my family were there too...but otherwise, yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Well, what else does a boy need?"  
  
"Jen informs me a brain would be a good step for me," Jack muttered wryly.  
  
"Ahh...and how ARE McPhee/Lindly relations?"  
  
"Well, we're not married."  
  
Pacey chuckled, "Not what's it's cracked up to be, my friend."  
  
"Oh, come on, Pace," Jack grinned, "You fight...you don't have sex...sounds like exactly what's it's cracked up to be."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Pacey rolled his eyes, "And here's her boyfriend now. Hey, Dawson."  
  
"Hey," Dawson sat down at the bar next to Jack, eyeing Pacey carefully, "So...what's up?"  
  
"Jen's still resisting the Jack charm," Pacey shrugged, "Joey's in her usual, charming mood. Yourself?"  
  
Dawson mirrored his shrug, "Got packed...nothing big," he turned to Jack, "Man, I TOLD you to call her."  
  
Jack made a face, "Thanks, Dawson, you were right. My life sucks because I didn't listen to you."  
  
"So are you back to friend status yet?" Pacey asked, "Hearing about her love issues with the other guy and stuff?"  
  
Jack grimaced, "No...that's happened to you?"  
  
"HELL NO!" Pacey snorted, "But I never promised to be 'best friends no matter what,'" he grinned.  
  
"Well, he also said he'd call, so I'm sure this is a minor setback," Dawson pointed out.  
  
"Shut up," Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Dawson grinned, "Just saying-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack finished the rest of his beer.  
  
Pacey grinned, "We'll miss you here, D...what'll you do without us?"  
  
"If I'm careful, I might survive."  
  
"Even without her?" Pacey motioned to Joey as she returned to the bar.  
  
Dawson shrugged, "Hey Jo."  
  
Joey smiled tightly, "Dawson," she nodded. "Three Guiness," she muttered to Pacey.  
  
"Mad at you for leaving?" Jack asked Dawson as she walked away again, rapidly.  
  
Dawson shrugged, "Or something."  
  
Pacey frowned, "She'll get over it, man."  
  
"Too bad the make up session has to be phone sex," Jack grinned.  
  
Pacey made a face at the image and Dawson turned a bit green.  
  
"For someone so focused on sex, you'd think you'd be better at it," Jen stepped up to the bar.  
  
"Hey, Lindley," Pacey smiled. He liked Jen. It wasn't hard to understand why Jack was crazy about her. Understanding why he'd ignored her was another issue.  
  
"Hey Pace," she smiled back.  
  
If they'd had any kind of chemistry, they would have been great together, but as it was, they had a mutual respect and enjoyable friendship.  
  
Jack chose to ignore her insult, "Evening, my lady," he smiled.  
  
"I'm not your anything, Jack," she reminded him.  
  
"Give it time, sweetheart."  
  
Jen shook her head, "I don't repeat mistakes."  
  
"So!" Pacey interjected quickly, "You here to see Leery off, Lindley?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't miss this," she smiled.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Mmm...can you give me sex on the beach?" she winked.  
  
"Anytime you want."  
  
"Interesting offer from a newlywed."  
  
"Flirting with my husband again, Jen?" Joey came up behind them.  
  
"Was either that or your boyfriend, Jo," Jen smiled, "Did I choose wrong?"  
  
"I see the complication," Joey nodded.  
  
"You can have your men back when CJ gets here."  
  
Joey shrugged, "Keep 'em, I need some new blood anyway." Her eyes flickered briefly to Dawson as she spoke and back to Pacey as she muttered her next order.  
  
"Don't toss the dish til you taste it, darling," Pacey drawled.  
  
"Oh, I had a taste," Joey smirked.  
  
"Taste involes the tongue, Potter."  
  
"Ohh, challenge on the table," Jack announced.  
  
Joey raised her eyebrows and turned to Dawson, who eyed her strangely.  
  
Her face hardened and she turned back to Pacey. "One taste?"  
  
Pacey nodded, licking his lips.  
  
Joey smiled, taking his hand and holding his gaze.  
  
Slowly, she lowered her lips over his index finger, enveloping it in her mouth.  
  
Her tongue slid along its length as she sucked softly, her eyelids closing languidly as she pulled back.  
  
Pacey tried to say something as her eyes opened, but his tongue refused to move. Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk when it became clear his powers of speech were severely hindered.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Life long addiction," he spit out, winking, "Let me know if you need a fix."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "I think I can find another dealer."  
  
"Happy Hunting, Jo."  
  
"Have to admire the open relationship, here," Jack smiled.  
  
Jen snorted, "You would."  
  
"Hey," Jack protested, "I never cheated on you. You're the one that moved on before things were over."  
  
"Oh, no," Jen shook her head, "Not talking to me for a month is signal enough."  
  
"OK, A, it wasn't THAT long and B, what we had was deserving of at LEAST a conversation!"  
  
Jen raised her eyebrows, "My point exactly, I believe."  
  
Jack shook his head, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Hey, Jen, sorry I'm late," CJ came up behind Jen, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
She smiled, "No problem. Guys, this is CJ. CJ, Dawson, Pacey and Jack. You've met Joey."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," CJ smiled.  
  
Jen and Joey's eyes were both glued to him...not unlike most other women aware of his presence.  
  
Jack appeared close to violence and Pacey stepped in for damage control.  
  
"Hey Jack,"Pacey caught his friend's attention, "Another beer?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"Let's dance," Jen smiled, leading CJ away from Jealous City, USA.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes at the drama and Pacey smirked back at her.  
  
"58 minutes and counting," he murmured.  
  
"Great, I think I'll be 74 by then," Joey shook her head, leaving again.  
  
Jack turned to Dawson, "Make sure you call her, man."  
  
"That experience talking?" Dawson raised his eyebrows.  
  
"None other."  
  
"Well, stop," Dawson frowned, "The wisdom is weirding me out."  
  
"Seriously, man, you better watch it," Jack nodded, "Or when you get back, she'll be seeing one of Jen's helpline friends. There's more where he came from," Jack indicated CJ.  
  
Dawson's eyes followed his gesture and lingered on the man in question.  
  
"I doubt there are more quite like THAT," Dawson muttered, sounding almost sorry for a moment. "Besides, Pacey'll take care of her for me. Right, Pace?"  
  
"Whoa," Pacey raised his hands, "I'm her husband, not her father. If she wants to bang some helpline guy, there no way I'm interrupting." Definitely wasn't an image he wanted in his head.  
  
"Marriage to Pacey in a nutshell?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, she'll love it," Pacey winked.  
  
"Of course, if we're all honest, the biggest threat to Dawson is you," Jack smirked and Pacey resisted the sudden desire to smack him.  
  
"What?" Dawson and Pacey glared at him.  
  
"Oh, please," Jack rolled his eyes, "Like it isn't obvious they want each other."  
  
Pacey laughed nervously, his fist clenching, "I think that'll be your last one, man."  
  
Jack shook his head, focusing back on his drink.  
  
"Umm...so, Pace...10:00 good for you tomorrow?" Dawson asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Pacey looked around Club Paradise, ignoring the awkwardness of the moment. By tomorrow, the place would be his.  
  
TBC--let me know what you think and feel free to throw in any comments about what a whore Joey is in the reality of the show. Ugh, I could kill her. 


	6. Chapter Six

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Currently, I hate Joey. The only thing that allows me to continue this story without killing her off is the fact that it is AU. I feel the overwhelming need to bitch slap her for being such a ridiculous idiot. If only...  
  
Pacey did paperwork on their coffee table while Joey flipped channels.  
  
"Ugh, I hate this show," she muttered finally, flipping the remote to the empty seat between them.  
  
"So why watch it?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "It's on."  
  
Pacey glanced at the clock, "And it just happens to be starting exactly now?"  
  
Joey met his eyes, unwavering, "That's right."  
  
He smirked, "Okay."  
  
"Have you ever seen it?" she asked.  
  
"Main girl's hot," he grinned.  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "Speaking of hot women, don't you have a date?"  
  
"Not until later, we're meeting at the club."  
  
"Club?" Joey raised her eyebrows, "Our club?"  
  
"There a problem with that?" Pacey asked, ignoring her use of 'our.'  
  
"Well, yeah...if you plan to write off your date as a business expenditure!"  
  
"Ohh..." Pacey grinned, "That's a good idea."  
  
Joey snorted, focusing on on her hated TV show. She chuckled as an attractive young man began speaking, "I love this guy."  
  
Pacey raised an eyebrow, "Really? I would've pinned you as a fan of the other guy...the one with the weird name...?"  
  
Joey smirked, "That describes pretty much everyone on this show, I'm gonna need more specifics."  
  
"Uhh...the blonde guy?" he reached for straws. He would have mentioned the ridiculous size of the kid's forehead, but given her boyfriend, her reaction to such a comment was unpredictable.  
  
Joey made a face, "And WHY would I like HIM?!? He's a manipulative asshole. And his forehead's the size of Texas."  
  
"Isn't that what you go for?" Pacey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pacey," Joey rolled her eyes, "When it comes to size, it isn't a forehead I'm interested in."  
  
Pacey grinned, "Oh really..."  
  
"Down, cowboy," she rolled her eyes, sighing as her TV boy declared his love for the main girl.  
  
Pacey wrinkled his nose, "He's gonna get screwed over."  
  
"Shut up," Joey kicked him, her eyes never leaving the screen, "They're in love."  
  
"It's hopeless, Jo."  
  
"Why?" Joey looked about to cry, "They're so good together!"  
  
"So?" Pacey asked.  
  
"SO?" Joey sputtered, "They make each other happy and the other guy just makes her miserable!"  
  
"And they are entertaining, rather than just talking incessantly until you want to shoot yourself in the foot repeatedly?" Pacey nodded, he'd been there.  
  
Joey frowned, "I thought you didn't watch this show."  
  
"Never said that," Pacey smiled.  
  
"So you don't think it'll work out?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Never," Pacey shook his head.  
  
"Oh," her face fell.  
  
"He's not the romantic lead, Jo," he tried to explain.  
  
"YES, he is! The other guy's a dick, how is that romantic?" Joey cried in frustration.  
  
Pacey shrugged, "So Hollywood doesn't understand romance, does THAT mean it will work out somehow?"  
  
"That's why I hate this show," Joey muttered.  
  
Alarmed, Pacey glanced her direction, "Please tell me that the terrible writing and inane dialogue also has something to do with it."  
  
"That goes without saying. UGH," Joey repeated her earlier statement, flicking off the TV. "Why can't they just let the people with the best chemistry, that are obviously in love...just BE together and be done with it?"  
  
Pacey sighed at the naivete of his young wife. "Joey, they know who they want to hook up in the first episode. Chemistry has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Hate this show," she muttered again.  
  
Nodding sympathetically, Pacey went back to his paperwork.  
  
Stupid show.  
  
***  
  
"What can I get for you guys?" Joey asked, approaching Pacey and his date and flicking a quick glance over the woman. Clearly a skank.  
  
"Hey, Jo," Pacey frowne, "I didn't know you worked tonight."  
  
"Kim called in sick," she shrugged, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Pacey opened his mouth to answer, but seemed to think better of it.  
  
"Mmm...I feel for a Fuzzy Navel," the woman smiled.  
  
"That bodes well," Joey smirked.  
  
Pacey glared at her, "Guiness."  
  
"Be right back," she smiled, rolling her eyes as the girl asked who she was. It didn't seem likely he'd share they were married.  
  
Married. Joey made a face. It hadn't seemed like as much of a sacrifice when she was with Dawson.  
  
But now..how would she explain that to another guy?  
  
"Sure, I live with my husband...but we're not like that...so you wanna stay over? Seriously, it'll be fun, we've got a jacuzi in the master bathroom." Joey rolled her eyes and grabbed their drinks. It would be a lot easier to explain away if Pacey could at least be unnattractive or in some way repulsive.  
  
She got back to their table in time to hear the woman whining. "But I wanna see your place!"  
  
Slut.  
  
Joey pasted a smile on her face.  
  
"My roommate trashed the place," Pacey shrugged, "Peed on the carpet and all that."  
  
"Oh really?!" Joey glared at him, setting their drinks on the table with controlled care, "Just when did I do THAT?"  
  
The blonde's eyes widened, "You...you live together?"  
  
Pacey looked from his wife to his date in alarm, hastening toward damage control, "We don't LIVE together, live together."  
  
"Different rooms," Joey agreed, "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
The girl started breathing again, in relief, "Then why didn't you tell me that, PAY-CEE?" she whined, the sound grating on Joey's ear as she shuddered. "And why would you say that about your roomie?"  
  
Joey smiled sweetly at Pacey, "I'm his wife, actually."  
  
Blondie's eyes grew larger than before, "But..."  
  
"Til death to us part," Pacey confirmed, his emphasis on the death.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Oh, honey, it's okay," Joey smiled, "We have an open marriage."  
  
"Extremely open," Pacey confirmed, his lips twitching slightly, "The only thing is...Jo likes to watch. That's cool with you, right?"  
  
The girl's mouth dropped and Joey's eyes swung to Pacey in alarm.  
  
"Sweetie, it's okay," he smiled reassuringly at Joey, his eyes alight with evil, "You can admit what you like. Lena's open-minded about this kind of stuff, right?" Pacey turned to girl he hadn't seen fit to introduce before.  
  
"I-er," Lena cleared her throat, looking from Pacey to Joey, "Actually, I have to work early tomorrow, so I should be getting home...but I'll call you sometime."  
  
She got up quickly, scurrying to the door.  
  
"I like to WATCH?!?" Joey glared at him.  
  
"You can admit it," Pacey grinned.  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"You started it, baby," he grinned, "That was fun...you wanna do it again?"  
  
Joey made a face, "Don't you care that she'll never call you again?"  
  
"Nah," Pacey waved his hand dismissively, "Just met her...pretty boring."  
  
"She didn't seem too picky, though, that must have been nice."  
  
"I don't know," Pacey shrugged, "I'm not sure I really want to be seen with the type of person who'd want me."  
  
Joey nodded, "Understandable."  
  
"You married me, though, and that's a lot worse."  
  
"For money, though," she reminded him, "it's different."  
  
"Ahh...true enough. Hey, when do you get that FAFSA thing back?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Who knows?"  
  
"Hey baby," the guy at the next table called to Joey, "How long's it gonna be?"  
  
Joey clenched her teeth, "Excuse me a second, Pace."  
  
"Sit down," he told her, stepping up to the next table.  
  
"Hello, Gentleman," Pacey smiled, "Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Nah, man, just spread the wealth and send sweet cheeks over here," he laughed at himself. "She is a waitress, ya know, she's got a job to do."  
  
"Well, I own this Club, so I'm pretty aware of her job. We were just discussing the clientele. Anything we could improve?" Pacey watched him.  
  
"Oh, she could improve her service, if you know what I'm saying," the young man leered, ignoring the sharp nudges from his friends beside him.  
  
Pacey smiled tightly, leaning over to look the guy straight in the eye, "Treat my waitresses with respect. Especially that one."  
  
Finally nervous, the young man swallowed, "She's yours?"  
  
"My wife," Pacey nodded, "But we wouldn't have a problem with you anyway, would we?"  
  
Rapid head shaking was his only answer.  
  
Pacey smiled, "Enjoy your evening, gentleman."  
  
He sat back down with Joey, who smiled.  
  
"So..." Pacey looked back at her, "You ever think about switching to bartender?"  
  
***  
  
"So how's marriage treating you?" Jen grinned, walking into Joey's kitchen.  
  
Jo shrugged, "I might be a bartender."  
  
"Really? You know how?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So Pacey's just gonna train you or what?"  
  
Joey nodded, "Basically."  
  
"Interesting. Why?"  
  
Shrugging, Joey grabbed a couple glasses. "Something to drink?"  
  
"Ohh...do you have one of those artificial sport shakes?"  
  
Joey smirked, "Chocolate or Vanilla?"  
  
"Ahh, my angel...hmm...Vanilla. I don't need the chocolate if you know what I mean," she winked.  
  
Joey gasped, "And here I thought you were insatiable?"  
  
"As did I," Jen smiled, "Meet the new Jen. Satiated."  
  
"Impressive," Joey nodded, pouring their drinks.  
  
"Until I see him, that is," Jen corrected herself.  
  
"So I'm the newlywed and you're on your Honeymoon. Seem a little unfair to anyone else?"  
  
"Hey, nothings stopping you," Jen pointed out, "Well...except Dawson."  
  
Joey shook her head, "Definitely not Dawson."  
  
Jen frowned, "What? Since when?"  
  
"Since I call him to tell him I'm cheating."  
  
Jen's eyebrows shop up, "This marriage more than meets the eye?"  
  
"WHAT? NO!" Joey sputtered, "It's not Pacey."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Don't know yet, actually," Joey frowned, "Can you introduce me to someone?"  
  
Jen shook her head, "Rewind, honey...why are you cheating on Dawson?"  
  
"He did it first," Joey muttered defensively.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Before he left."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"His roommate," Joey said softly, watching Jen's reaction.  
  
"But isn't his roommate--"  
  
Joey nodded as understanding dawned on Jen's face and her eyes widened. "OH God... Jo, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Joey shrugged it off, "I just don't want people to know...they might think-"  
  
"You didn't turn him, Joey, this has nothing to do with you! And he has no excuse for cheating on you."  
  
"Oh, I let him know that," Joey assured her.  
  
Jen chuckled slightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sure does explain a LOT, though, doesn't it?"  
  
Joey laughed, "I KNOW! Doesn't it?!?"  
  
"So did you guys ever..." Jen gestured.  
  
"No," Joey shook her head, "I loved the way he was never demanding..."  
  
Jen launged and Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm such a moron."  
  
"You're not, Jo, he seemed to really care about you...,ayube he thought you could 'cure' him or some shit."  
  
Joey snorted, "Whatever, I just want people to think I got over him...couldn't take the distance or something."  
  
"Sure," Jen nodded, "I can set you up with someone."  
  
"You know, let's just go out dancing tonight...I'm sure I can find someone."  
  
"Hah," Jen grinned, "You just don't want to bother with 'em later, don't think I don't know what you're doing."  
  
"True," Joey smiled, "Hey, I could try out the 'Sorry, I'm married.' "  
  
Jen laughed, "Nice."  
  
"Very convienent, I agree."  
  
"Jo..." Jen frowned slightly, "Why did you never bring it up?"  
  
"Bring what up?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, if CJ held out on me for more than two days, I'd be going crazy... You've been seeing Dawson almost three years..."  
  
Joey opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again, shrugging off the question.  
  
"You didn't want him either," Jen smirked.  
  
"Well, YOU contemplate having sex with Dawson!" Joey snapped, annoyed.  
  
Jen laughed gleefully, "Eww! No, I have a much more satisfying reality to think about."  
  
"Bitch," Joey muttered.  
  
Jen smiled, "So what are you gonna wear to end your relationship with the gay man?"  
  
"What would you recommend?"  
  
"Cleavage," Jen smiled.  
  
Joey shook her head, "Sorry, silly question."  
  
"Very," Jen agreed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter Seven  
  
It was odd how you could be exhausted and restless at the same time. After a week in the bar, showing Joey the ropes and preparing for some changes, he lay in his bed.  
  
His body wanted nothing more than 18 hours of sleep, but his mind wouldn't stop spinning.  
  
Joey was out somewhere, so he couldn't bug her like he usually would. Pacey smiled to himself.  
  
The phone rang and he sprang from the bed.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Hey, man, doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Jack.what's up? Thought you were planning a long night of mourning. What happened?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Let's go out."  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "When you say 'go out' do you mean somewhere other than my Club?"  
  
"Where else would we go?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how much time we spend there?" Pacey asked, not quite sure why he was arguing the point. They'd never gone anywhere else, why start tonight?  
  
"Gimme a break, I'm in college," Jack whined, "How else can I afford this lifestyle?"  
  
"Could get a job," Pacey suggested wryly.  
  
"You have an opening?"  
  
"Sure, grab an application."  
  
"I need an application?" Jack complained.  
  
"Yes, lazy ass."  
  
"Fine, fine," Jack sighed, "So you coming or what?"  
  
"Yeah, meet me there."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"So true," Pacey yawned. He was insane.  
  
**  
  
"Another tequila for the lady!"  
  
Joey giggled, "Sound purrfect.purrfet," she tried again.  
  
"Purr-fek-et," Jen corrected solemnly.  
  
Frowning, Joey shook her head.  
  
"You ARE perfect," four blue eyes glimmered down at her, combining into two.  
  
Joey grinned, "You guys are cute. Wanna dance, Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled, "It's Charlie and yes."  
  
"Which one?" Joey frowned, gesturing to the twins that kept fading together and separating once again.  
  
"Both!" Jen crowed.  
  
Getting to her feet, Joey couldn't remember why she'd come to the club tonight.  
  
"Jen! Jen-ny, why're we here?"  
  
Jen opened her mouth and wrinkled her nose. "Cause.cause your boy is gay!" she said in triumph, nodding to herself.  
  
"Ohhh.yeah," Joey turned to Charlie and whispered, "He shhhhurrrr did act it."  
  
"I'm.sorry?" Charlie looked back and forth between Joey and Jen.  
  
"'tsokay," Joey told him confidentially, "He wasn' a ver good kisser."  
  
Jen giggled, "Don' tell Michael that!"  
  
Joey scowled at her friend and grinned back at Charlie, "You a good kisser, Bil-" she frowned, "Char-lie?"  
  
A slow smile spread across his face, "Well, I don't know, hopefully soon you can tell me yourself."  
  
Joey considered this statement slowly. "But you.oh," she smiled, ducking her head bashfully and chuckling to herself.  
  
Jen pointed excitedly at Charlie, "Like the plan, Jo!"  
  
Eyes widening, Joey tugged Charlie toward the dance floor.  
  
**  
  
Pacey and Jack found Jen at the bar.  
  
"Hey, Jack-ers," Jen grinned.  
  
"Jackers?" Pacey smiled, blackmail dancing before his eyes at the look of horror in Jack's eyes.  
  
"Shut up," Jack muttered before turning back to his ex-girlfriend, "Hey Jen, you here with someone?"  
  
"N-" Jen started to shake her head, then stopped, reconsidering the matter. "Yes," she nodded.  
  
"Where is he?" Jack asked, taking the beer Pacey handed him.  
  
"He?" Jen looked at him strangely. "Charlie?"  
  
"Is that what the 'C' stands for?" Jack shrugged.  
  
Jen stared at him in complete bafflement before turning to Pacey.  
  
"Hey Pace-y," she grinned.  
  
"Jen-nee," he winked back at her.  
  
She chortled delightedly at this and Jack glared at Pacey.  
  
"How many of those have you had, Jen?" Jack asked her.  
  
Jen frowned at her fingers, counting them. "About 41 gazillion. But-" she waved her hands for dramatic effect, "Joey had more."  
  
"Jo's here?" Pacey asked, looking around immediately, "Where?"  
  
Jen pouted in annoyance, "With Charlie, I said that."  
  
Pacey and Jack exchanged glances. The woman was cracked.  
  
"Who is Charlie, Jen?" Pacey asked.  
  
Jen looked thoughtful. "Charlie," she nodded, eyeing him as though this were obvious.  
  
Pacey gritted his teeth, "And Joey's dancing with Charlie?"  
  
"Cheatin' Cheatin' Cheatin'," Jen grinned.  
  
"WHAT?" Pacey asked.  
  
"She's gonna kiss him," Jen nodded confidently.  
  
"Why?" Pacey asked, trying to put what Jen was saying into perspective with everything he knew of Joey.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"Cause D-" Jen started to explain, but stopped abruptly, glaring at Pacey. "I can't tell you that!" she wagged her finger at him.  
  
Pacey raised his eyebrows, "And why not?"  
  
She looked at him as though he was the biggest idiot ever and just shook her head, refusing to comment.  
  
"Take care of her," Pacey muttered unnecessarily to Jack. "I'm going to look for Joey."  
  
He wouldn't say he was worried.just a little concerned. As a friend/husband of convenience, it was his job to look out for her.  
  
And he wasn't ANGRY at the thought of her kissing some random guy.more, righteously indignant. For Dawson's sake, of course. She was cheating on his best friend, after all.  
  
These justifiable feelings led him to search the entire club as rapidly as possible.  
  
Suppressing the urge to shut off the music and call her name over the loudspeaker, his eyes focused on a dark area in the corner, behind the DJ.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he stalked over, tapping the groping couple on the shoulder jauntily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pacey interrupted, "I'm looking for my wife, she's about 5- Oh hey, Jo."  
  
Joey blinked at him, "Pash-ee?"  
  
Charlie looked from Joey to Pacey, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Umm.what?" he finally asked, confused.  
  
"Pashey's my," Joey frowned, "Pashe.Pass.Pay-shee," she gave up with a shrug, tossing Pacey and apologetic look.  
  
"I'm her husband," Pacey told him.  
  
"Oh, right," Charlie nodded, "The gay one."  
  
Joey and Pacey both gaped at him for a moment.  
  
"You told him I was GAY?" Pacey exploded.  
  
Joey shook her head, but couldn't speak, dissolving into an incoherent mass of drunken giggles.  
  
"Uhh.you guys obviously have issues. It was nice to meet you, Joey. See you around sometime," Charlie smiled.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and waved him off as Joey caught her breath. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, curbing the desire to go after Charlie.  
  
"Yesh, Pash," Joey nodded.  
  
Pacey sighed, "You want me to go after him?"  
  
"Who?" Joey frowned.  
  
"Charlie? The guy you were making out with a few minutes ago?" he reminded her.  
  
"Oh," a sudden smile broke out over her features and Pacey's face tightened.  
  
"I cheated on Dawson," Joey smiled sunnily.  
  
Dawson. That's right, Pacey recalled suddenly. He was indignant about this matter.  
  
"You did," Pacey agreed, not sure what reaction she was going for.  
  
Joey giggled.  
  
"You're obviously drunk, Jo, I won't say anthing-"  
  
"What?!?" Joey's eyes flashed, "I'm telling him!"  
  
"Of course, Jo," Pacey gathered her in his arms soothingly. She probably wouldn't even remember this incident tomorrow anyway, they could discuss it then.  
  
"Pashy.are you mad at me?" she bit her lip uncertainly.  
  
"No," he shook his head immediately. In truth, he was having trouble remembering why he would be.  
  
" 's okay, Pashe," Josh nodded.  
  
"No, hey," Pacey pulled back to look into her eyes, "I'm not mad at you," he assured her.  
  
Her wide eyes stared back at him seriously.  
  
"Not my fault," she pouted.  
  
"Of course not," Pacey agreed, fully blaming that asshole Charlie, who he'd better not see in his club again.  
  
Joey burrowed her head in his chest, muttering something about liking other men and how Dawson should understand that well enough.  
  
Privately, Pacey didn't know how he could possibly 'understand' anything of the sort, but he rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Jo."  
  
"Oh.kay," she breathed, clinging to his side as they started walking.  
  
He told himself they were getting closer, that she trusted him. In reality, of course, she was probably on the verge of passing out, but he dismissed that theory.  
  
"Where's Jen?" she asked as they passed the bar.  
  
Pacey looked around. Sure enough, no Jen.  
  
"Jack's taking care of her."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"He still looooooooooooooves her," Joey chuckled, making kissing noises.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "Well, she's a beautiful woman."  
  
"Ohh NO!" Joey cried mournfully, "You loooove her too!" She puckered up in pouty fashion, creating the most pitiful kissing noise he'd heard in his life.  
  
He could only chuckle, "You think so?"  
  
Joey groaned, "Not fair."  
  
"Why is it unfair?"  
  
"She get's all the straight ones!" Joey complained.  
  
Pacey laughed, "Nah, I'm gay, remember?"  
  
"WHAt?" Joey leapt back from him, tripped on a chair and accidentally sat down on someone's table. She grinned at the young man before her in surprise, "Hey Cu-tie!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Pacey apologized, lifting Joey from the table.  
  
"Pashey!" Joey declared in delight, wrapping her arms around him. "Wait," she frowned, letting go. "I'm mad at you."  
  
"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
"You don't remember?" Pacey smiled.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then let's just talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Joey nodded agreeably and swayed against him. He picked her up, carrying her out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Joey closed her eyes and leaned against him.  
  
"Why'd you marry me.if you're gay?" Joey mumbled.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes, "Money, Jo, you know that."  
  
Joey nodded sadly, "You told me."  
  
She watched him for a few moments and her eyes widened, "You're not gay!"  
  
Pacey smiled, "I'm glad you remembered."  
  
"You lied to me," she swatted him.  
  
"Will you ever forgive me, my dear?"  
  
"May-be!" she poked his chest.  
  
"Duck your head," he told her softly, opening the front door of his car to put her inside.  
  
"You better drive," she whispered. "I'm drunk," she pointed to herself.  
  
"Very wise," he nodded.  
  
She nodded too, sinking back against the seat.  
  
Shaking his head, Pacey circled to the driver's side.  
  
**  
  
"Here we are," Jack smiled at Jen, "Can you walk in all right?"  
  
Jen stared at the door and back at Jack.  
  
"Doubt it," she shook her head.  
  
Smiling, Jack went around the car and pulled her out. He missed this. Taking care of her like she was his.  
  
Her eyes glittered up at his and he wondered if she remembered everything. If, at this moment in her mind, they were still together.or just friends.  
  
"Mmm." she sighed against him.  
  
"You look beautiful, Jen."  
  
She giggled, "Yeah." Then she sighed, " 'm glad you're not gay."  
  
Jack blinked, "Umm.yeah, it works well for me."  
  
Jen snorted.  
  
"What brings us to the topic of my sexuality?" Jack asked, truly curious.  
  
She waved off the question. "Joey cheated on Dawson."  
  
"Huh," Jack didn't know what to say, "You're a fan of cheating?"  
  
Jen gaped at him, "Of course not!"  
  
"Just for Joey?"  
  
"Well, D-" she eyed him suspiciously, "Uh-uh, not saying."  
  
Jack shrugged, stopping, "Well, this is your door, Jen."  
  
She looked at it.  
  
Tilting her head another direction, she stared some more.  
  
"Yes," she nodded finally, her analysis complete.  
  
Jack took her keys and propped her door open.  
  
"Goodnight, Jen. I- I miss you," he blurted impulsively.  
  
"Oh, Jack," she sighed, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around his body.  
  
Soft and pliant in his arms, Jack closed his eyes, memories of their lovemaking flooding back to him.  
  
"Good night, Jack," she whispered, pulling away to look at him, her lips tantalizing him as she spoke.  
  
His brain screamed at him to back away, but he ignored it, closing the distance between them.  
  
She didn't back away and his heart sped. It was Jen. His Jen, that he never thought he'd taste again.  
  
Jack explored her mouth slowly, drinking in the sweet, achingly familiar taste of her.  
  
How could he let anything come between them? Every second they were apart destroyed him more.  
  
But she was with someone else.  
  
Jack kissed her harder, pulling her into him. She couldn't want someone else, not really. She wanted him, they were in love.  
  
And she was drunk.  
  
He broke away from her abruptly and she stumbled against the wall, staring up at him in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, willing her to shake it off and invite him in.  
  
"Oh, God," she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened.  
  
"Jen-"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears as she backed away from him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, staring at her door.  
  
**  
  
"You want some coffee, Jo?" Pacey asked as they walked in the door.  
  
She shook her head against him.  
  
"Maybe a gallon of water?" he suggested.  
  
Joey moaned at the thought.  
  
"Just bed, then?" he chuckled, leading her to her room.  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Joey tried to remember what was happening.  
  
"Where's Jen?" she frowned.  
  
"Flew away," Pacey shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Joey nodded. "Pacey!" she groaned.  
  
"You're right, Jack drove her. Jen can't fly.  
  
Joey frowned and pointed to her boots, laced past her ankle.  
  
Pacey smiled and pushed her to sit on her bed. Her eyes widened as her rear connected with the sheet, but collected herself.  
  
Kneeling in front of her, Pacey's eyes were drawn to her long, slim legs. A vision of the way he'd like them floated through his mind and he shook his head.  
  
Laces, he tried to focus, urging his fingers to remove her boots.  
  
"Thanks, Pashe," Joey yawned, falling back onto her bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Joey," he whispered softly, lifting her legs onto her bed and her covers over her body.  
  
Outside her room, Pacey closed her door, learning his head against it.  
  
This was going to be a problem. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter 8  
  
Joey winced as the phone rang.  
  
"Jo?" Pacey knocked softly on her door.  
  
Joey moaned, covering her head with the pillow.  
  
"Jen's on the phone. I said you were sleeping, but she said to tell you she was willing to share information with me about 'the orange juice' incident and-"  
  
"Got it!" Joey said quickly, yanking the phone off the hook.  
  
She heard chuckling on the other end before he clicked off.  
  
"What is it, bitch?" Joey muttered.  
  
"Jack kissed me!" Jen stated immediately.  
  
Joey sat up, "What did you do?"  
  
Jen groaned, "Kissed back."  
  
"What? Why?" Joey asked, "I thought you 'couldn't be more over him.' "  
  
"I was drunk...I just didn't have the presence of mind to stop it... God, my head hurts."  
  
"Yeah," Joey winced, "I'd be fine with you talking softer. So what does this mean? What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, what do you think I called to find out?"  
  
"Jen, I have no idea. What are your options?"  
  
"Well, A, I pretend to forget the entire incident. That's my personal favorite."  
  
"Mmm...an intriguing one. Has its merits. Only possible problem is your own conscience."  
  
"Hah," Jen laughed, "Then I'm good to go!"  
  
"Pff," Joey rolled her eyes, "It'll eat you alive." Jen had always iwanted/i to be a heartless bitch, but couldn't pull it off.  
  
Jen sighed, "Okay, option B. Tell C.J., wear significant cleavage and hope he gets over it."  
  
"Sounds like the Jen plan," Joey smiled.  
  
"Ugh...you think it'll work?"  
  
"Throw in the new skirt and you're good."  
  
Jen chuckled, "Good."  
  
"Are you saying anything to Jack?"  
  
"Yeah," Jen sighed, "He can't do this anymore. It's over."  
  
Joey nodded, "Yeah. Be gentle, though. He really loves you."  
  
"He thinks he does."  
  
"If you thought he really did, would it make a difference?"  
  
Jen paused before speaking. "He- Jack hurt me, Jo. I really loved him, but being him hurt so much. With CJ-" Jen stopped and Joey could hear the smile in her voice, "CJ just makes me happy. He's like me and he's-"  
  
"Gorgeous?" Joey laughed.  
  
"SO fucking hot, yes," Jen agreed, "It's almost primal."  
  
"Stop, I can't listen to this," Joey smiled.  
  
"You love it."  
  
"Yes, I admit it. I'm living vicariously."  
  
"Speaking of which--how was Charlie?"  
  
Joey graoned as the memory came back to her. "Seemed skilled enough...he told Pacey I said he was gay."  
  
"What?!" Jen choked, "Wait--Pacey was gay or Charlie?"  
  
"Pacey," Joey smirked, "Confused him with Dawson, I think."  
  
"Smooth...what did Mr. Witter have to say about that?"  
  
"Wasn't as thrilled to be outed as he could have been."  
  
"Still in denial," Jen sighed.  
  
"Can you imagine Pacey gay?" Joey laughed.  
  
"I-- I'm trying, but no, not at all. Though I'm still kicking myself for not picking up on Dawson."  
  
"Don't remind me..." Joey ground her teeth at the thought of her less-than- honest ex. "At least everything's over with him now. No more pretending."  
  
"Yeah," Jen yawned over the phone, "What time is it?"  
  
Joey frowned, "Don't know, just a second," she covered the phone, "PACE! What time is it?" she called out.  
  
The phone picked up, "12:30, ladies."  
  
Jen laughed, "Nice clock, Jo."  
  
"You wanted me to what, move?" Joey shook her head, "Thanks, Pace."  
  
"No problem, how're the heads?"  
  
Both girls moaned.  
  
Pacey laughed, "Jo, there's water on your night table. Jen, I wish I could do something for you."  
  
Joey picked up the bottle immediately.  
  
"Not fair," Jen muttered, "I get to marry Pacey next."  
  
"Plenty to go around, Lindley," Pacey assured her.  
  
"And yet I still have to get my own water..." Jen muttered in displeasure.  
  
"You know I'd get you anything you wanted."  
  
"And you know what I want?" Jen asked.  
  
"I always know what you want."  
  
Joey coughed, spilling her water. "Well, that's my cue," she coughed again. "Later, Jen."  
  
She hung up quickly, tossing the phone onto the chair in annoyance.  
  
***  
  
"Hey," CJ's eyes softened as Jen approached his table.  
  
"Hey," Jen answered softly.  
  
"You want...umm...food?" he asked, wincing.  
  
She smiled, "I hear it's traditional."  
  
"And here I thought you were the unconventional type."  
  
"Well, you know, I like to keep 'em guessing, " Jen smiled.  
  
"You do it well," he told her.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," she smiled slowly, her eyes running over him.  
  
"So...soup? Salad? Some sort of pasta?" he made a face. Apparently not a big fan of pasta.  
  
"That's pretty much what I had in mind," Jen shrugged.  
  
"Only thing on the menu," CJ smiled, "So good call."  
  
"Italians need to branch out."  
  
"I'm not sure if Olive Garden is really a fair representation of Italy, but I'd agree," he winked at her.  
  
iDo not jump him in public./i Jen repeated in her head. There was a reason she wanted to talk to him, but she was having trouble remembering it.  
  
"Jack kissed me!" she blurted.  
  
CJ looked at her abruptly and then down, swallowing carefully. "Is there more to the story?" he asked softly, watching her.  
  
"Joey and I went out drinking the other night," Jen shifted uncomfortably, "I was drunk and Joey was off with some guy...so Jack took me home."  
  
Biting his lip, CJ waited for her to continue.  
  
"I didn't stop him," she whispered, "I was too out of it to think clearly until he stopped."  
  
"Know how that is," CJ muttered, giving her a wry look. "So...what happens now? Are we... are you ending it?"  
  
Jen's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, "No, I-" she stopped to take a breath, "Now, I apologize. I'm sorry for letting myself get into the situation and not having the presence of mind to push away."  
  
CJ frowned, "But he did."  
  
"He wasn't drunk."  
  
"I don't want this to be it, Jen," he searched her eyes. "Do you?"  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I don't either."  
  
"I just-" he looked away, "Do you still love him?"  
  
Jen licked her lips, "He was my best friend before we got together and my first love. I'm sorry that drama is carring over into our relationship, but Jack and I are over as a couple."  
  
"You didn't answer the question," CJ pointed out softly.  
  
"I love him as a friend," Jen nodded, "And I'm still deeply hurt by him, but I iwant/i you."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Jen smiled, scootching her chair around the table toward him.  
  
"His kiss was sweet," she told him, "comfort and familiarity."  
  
Jen slid her hands around CJ's neck, bringing him closer to her.  
  
"Yours," she started, bringing her lips against his as sparks lept between them, "...are fire," she broke away with a gasp.  
  
C.J. smiled.  
  
"So..." her fingers traced his jaw, "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Of what?" he winked.  
  
"Making you miss lunch? I suddenly have better ideas," Jen grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, let's see...the ultimate decision between passion...and pasta. I don't think we need a commercial break for this decision," CJ smirked, then frowned, "You did mean sex, right?"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
Like she could pass it up.  
  
***  
  
"Down and DIRTY," Pacey laid down his cards.  
  
Jack sighed and tossed his to the side.  
  
"So dish," Pacey smiled.  
  
"I kissed Jen," Jack muttered reluctantly.  
  
"And the increased moodiness indicates she didn't like it?"  
  
"She was drunk, Pace," he sighed, "Would have kissed YOU if you'd been there."  
  
Smirking, Pacey nodded, "Said my name again, did she? Sorry, man, I keep telling her I'm married, but what can you do?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Should we open a window for your head to fit in the room, Pace?" Joey asked from the door.  
  
"Why? Your mouth's surviving," he smiled.  
  
She pursed her lips in annoyance, "Dawson's parents called."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"For you to call them back," she shrugged, "It's on the machine."  
  
"Maybe they want to feed us real food?" Pacey suggested eagerly.  
  
"We eat real food."  
  
"Sure, at the club."  
  
"Hey, I'm not stopping you from cooking," Joey smiled.  
  
"Hey, you should cook for everyone some night, Pace," Jack suggested.  
  
"We're not having a dinner party."  
  
"Why not, Jo?" Pacey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Cause then it's like we're..."  
  
"Married?" Jack asked dryly. "Not like everyone doesn't know."  
  
"Well, it would be sort of awkward to bring a date," Joey shrugged.  
  
"You're DATING?" Pacey gaped at her.  
  
"What? I can date."  
  
"But..." Pacey shook his head, "But you just broke up with Dawson."  
  
"Broke up being the key part of that sentence, Pace," she pointed out.  
  
"Fine," Pacey shrugged, "Date whoever you want, but it's just us for this one."  
  
"Fine," Joey shrugged back.  
  
"Hey, we could ask Michael, Dawson's old roommate, I haven't seen him in awhile."  
  
"No!" Joey said quickly, "How about just the four of us?"  
  
"As in you, me, Pacey and Jen?" Jack smiled slightly, "Sounds perfect."  
  
Joey and Pacey rolled their eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I have time with work, though," Joey frowned.  
  
Pacey shook his head, "You know, Jo, I just MIGHT be able to talk your boss into giving you time off."  
  
"Pace, I need the money."  
  
"Hey, you get the FAFSA thing back yet?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, today," Joey's eyes lit up. "I'm good to go!"  
  
"So you can call in sick tomorrow," Jack grinned.  
  
"Umm...yeah," Joey rolled her eyes, lifting her hand to her ear and talking into her pinky, "Hey Pace? This is Jo, I'm sick."  
  
Pacey copied her hand motion, "Sorry, Jo, didn't hire you for your state of mind, get your ass in here."  
  
"Fine," Joey muttered, 'hanging up.' "Sorry, Jackers, my boss is a dick."  
  
Jack winced, probably at the name.  
  
"Of course, maybe if you did more for ihim/i..." Pacey smiled.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the only favors he'd value are sexual, Pace. And I'm a married woman," she shrugged apologetically.  
  
"What happened to the open marriage?" Jack asked hopefully.  
  
"We're still looking for the perfect third, Jack, interested?" Joey smiled.  
  
"Oh, sure, whenever," Jack smirked.  
  
"Don't worry, Pacey's really gentle...the first time."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I just like to watch," Joey smiled, "Right, Pace?"  
  
Pacey and Jack exchanged uncomfortable glances.  
  
"Now's fine with me," she smiled, sitting on the couch and gesturing encouragingly for them to get it on.  
  
"Jo," Pacey sighed, sitting next to her and putting a hand on her thigh.  
  
He forgot what he was going to say as their eyes met and she sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
Pulling back sharply, they both sprang to their feet.  
  
"Well, I've gotta take off," Joey said quickly.  
  
Pacey smiled slowly, "Just remember, Jo...anytime you want to join in..." he trailed off, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the fake wedding ring she'd forgotten to take off after her interview at school that day.  
  
***  
  
Her heartrate jumped and he pulled back, his eyes dancing.  
  
He knew. He had to.  
  
Joey snatched her hand back belatedly.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked from Pacey to Joey as they stared at each other.  
  
"I've gotta go. Bye Jack," Joey muttered quickly, backing out of the room in a hurry.  
  
Pacey seemed content to start at his shoes after his lovely wife left the room, but Jack was nothing if not patient.  
  
"What?" Pacey finally asked, meeting his gaze briefly, but looking away.  
  
Jack just smiled.  
  
He had his answer. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter Nine  
  
"Hello? Princess? Every gonna get me those drinks?"  
  
Joey shook herself from her thoughs, frowning.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"2 JD, guinness, Sex on the Beach?" the new waiter lifted his eyebrows. "Anything coming back to you?"  
  
"Sorry," Joey muttered, grabbing the drinks as he watched her curiously.  
  
"Where's your engagement ring?" he asked as she poured the cocktail.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry. Never seen a girl wear just a wedding ring before."  
  
Looking down at her ring finger, she swore under her breath at Pacey and the way he'd distracted her from removing it.  
  
So much for her plants to keep people at work in the dark. Shit.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled, "Sometimes I forget."  
  
"Lucky guy," he muttered wryly.  
  
Joey glared at him, "We're only been married a month."  
  
"Even sadder."  
  
"Do I know you?" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nope," he grinned, "Drue Valentine, and you are...?"  
  
"Joey," she muttered, pointedly leaving off her last name and placing the last drink on his tray, "Nice to meet you," she waved him off, only to find him smiling at her again moments later.  
  
"What do you need?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. Slow night," he grinned. "So tell me about this drama with your husband."  
  
"There's no drama. Can't you watch TV for entertainment?"  
  
"Like what? The one with the river or something?"  
  
Irritated, Joey glared at him.  
  
"I knew you watched it," he winked.  
  
"I watch a love of TV, Drue."  
  
"Sex life suffering?"  
  
"WHAT?" she sputtered.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere, just tell Uncle Drue," he nodded.  
  
"My sex life is everything it should be and none of your business."  
  
"Sounds hot," he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Drue, I would like to assure you that I will not now or EVER discuss my marriage with you."  
  
"That's cool. I'll just ask questions until someone needs drinks."  
  
"Are you always like this?"  
  
"Pretty much, don'tcha like it?"  
  
"Good to know," she ignored his question.  
  
"But enough about me. I want to get to know YOU."  
  
"I'm a married college student. Pretty boring."  
  
"That doesn't wear her engagement ring."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes, "It's expensive and I'm paranoid."  
  
He watched her for a second. "Nope, you're definitely hiding something."  
  
"You're definitely bored."  
  
"Also true," he nodded.  
  
"Try a book."  
  
"Not the type of impression I want to make."  
  
"Shocking."  
  
Drue smiled, "You're the reader type, though...what college?"  
  
"Worthington."  
  
"Ohh...the hallowed halls of Worthington. Wait for me tot catch my breath."  
  
"I'd actually be fine if you wanted to stop all together."  
  
"My dear...Josephine, is it?" he grinned.  
  
"Joey," she corrected tersely.  
  
"Right, Joey. I get the feeling you don't like me."  
  
"They always say to go with your gut."  
  
"So...Joey what?"  
  
Pursing her lips, Joey tried to think of a way to distract him, but Tuesday nights were slow.  
  
"Witter," she muttered finally.  
  
Drue's eyes narrowed and a slow smile spread across his face, "That would make you...Mrs. New Clubowner?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Does it mean you'll leave me alone?"  
  
"Just when it starts to get interesting? Mrs. Witter, how could you think so little of me?"  
  
"Let's not get into size impressions, I've hurt your feelings enough. Oh look, people at a table! Buh-bye!" she waved.  
  
The night couldn't get slower.  
  
Joey looked down at her wedding ring in annoyance. Why hadn't she just taken it off?  
  
***  
  
"Just Shut Up, Jack," Pacey said finally.  
  
"What? I didn't say a word."  
  
"Yeah," Pacey rolled his eyes, "I still got the message."  
  
"You li-ike Jo-ey," Jack teased.  
  
"I DID already tell you to shut up."  
  
"Classic admittance. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Wait til she's drunk and kiss her?" Pacey suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jack pursed his lips, "OK, clearly not ready to talk yet."  
  
"She JUST broke up with Dawson, man... He's my best friend."  
  
"That won't be around for a year," Jack shrugged.  
  
"That's sick," Pacey shook his head, "And I'm well aware of it."  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
"He was the one that left her, remember."  
  
"But don't you think it's a little sick to wait for a guy to leave the country and then move on his woman?"  
  
"All's fair in love and war."  
  
"Love being a strong definition of what's going on and that saying, in general, being complete bull shit."  
  
"So you're not going after Joey, then?" Jack watched Pacey fidget nervously.  
  
"No-" he said hesitantly.  
  
"She IS your wife," Jack reminded him. "Dawson basically handed her to you."  
  
"Because he TRUSTS me."  
  
"To take care of Joey, right?" Jack smirked, "She's got needs he's not meeting, man."  
  
"Doubt he met them before, either," Pacey muttered spitefully.  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"No," Pacey shook his head, "I can't just screw over my best friend like that, over a girl."  
  
"What - bros before hoes or some shit?"  
  
Pacey grimaced, "Wasn't that your mistake with Jen?"  
  
"Way more complicated," Jack shook his head.  
  
"So uncomplicate," Pacey rolled his eyes, "Why'd you blow her off? Another girl?"  
  
"Not in the way you mean," Jack muttered.  
  
"So, what? You obviously love her. Why not call?" Pacey shook his head in confusion. "Considering your state of mind, I'd think it would be harder for you NOT to call."  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe," Jack spoke before the words could be recalled.  
  
Pacey's eyes narrowed, "You WANTED her to dump your ass?"  
  
"Just leave it alone, Witter."  
  
"Fuck, I thought *I* was masochistic. What did you do, man?"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
*** Joey's shoes hit the couch next to Pacey, and he wasn't certain if he was  
  
glad she good aim...or glad she didn't.  
  
"Honey, you're home," he smiled, "Chipper as always, I see. How was work?"  
  
Joey grunted.  
  
"Good to know, I'm sure that'll work out for you," Pacey nodded.  
  
The gesture she gave him was message enough on the subject, but Pacey  
  
grabbed her hand, frowning.  
  
"I thought you weren't wearing this at work," he fingered her wedding ring.  
  
She glared at him. "New plan. We're now happily married."  
  
"Right, I can see that about you," he smirked.  
  
She seemed to find remarkably little humor in the comment.  
  
He cleared his throat, trying again, "Oh...kay...should I cancel my dates?"  
  
he asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't actually have any of those, but she  
  
didn't need to be aware of that fact.  
  
"Just don't take them to the club, genius."  
  
"So you're not gonna mention what pissed you off into marital bliss?"  
  
"Not if I can avoid it."  
  
"OK, then let's talk about Dawson."  
  
"Drue Valentine," she said immediately.  
  
"The new guy?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Just annoying.  
  
"Uh-huh," he remained unconvinced.  
  
"Did you call the Leery's back?" Joey asked in what Pacey considered a weak  
  
attempt to change the subject.  
  
"The Leer-shit," he frowned, finally paying attention to her question, "No.  
  
But our dinner party is on for tomorrow night," he offered hopefully.  
  
Joey shrugged.  
  
Pacey got up, climbing onto the couch behind him.  
  
"Jo, rela," he whispered, laying his hands on her shoulders as he slowly  
  
began to knead her muscles.  
  
She leaned into his touch with a slight moan.  
  
Pacey bith his tongue, trying to block the images her unguarded response  
  
provoked.  
  
"That feels amazing, Pacey."  
  
"You should see what else I can," he whispered into her ear suggestively.  
  
To his surprise, Joey chuckled. "You could probably convince me of anything  
  
at this moment."  
  
Pacey took this as a favorable sign to continue and slowly worked his way  
  
down her back.  
  
"Tell me about Drue," he said softly, amazed at how easily she melted at his  
  
fingertips.  
  
"Wanted to know about us," she murmured, sighing.  
  
"What about us?" he asked, pausing.  
  
"Don't stop, Pace."  
  
As though he'd even consider. "Whatever you say, princess," he assured her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"About our sex life," she murmured finally.  
  
He forced out a laugh, as though he had never conceived of such a thing. Had never dreamed about himself, Joey and rampant nakedness. "What sex life?" he choked out.  
  
"The one most married people have?"  
  
"We're not most married people," he pointed out sadly. MOST married men didn't have to fantasize about their wives. And even if they were married to a goddess like Joey, whose sensuality rolled off her so unconsciously, they were allowed to say something, to DO something about it.  
  
"...but we don't have to broadcast it," Joey was saying.  
  
What were they talking about? He'd gotten lost around sex... Frowning, Pacey pulled himself back in line. "So what do you want to do?" he leaned in next to her ear, "Pretend to have sex in my office?"  
  
Or, better yet, without the pretending?  
  
"Hmm..." she sighed as his fingers worked their magic and he bit his lip at her reaction. "I was thinking... maybe just not fighting?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie, what fun is that?" he chuckled, "They'll never believe we're married if we get along."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, they won't even be surprised," she commented wryly.  
  
"Probably not," Pacey muttered, his fingers digging into her lower back as she arched against them. "But maybe some good old fashioned PDA?" he ran his nose along the side of her neck and she leaned her head back in acceptance.  
  
Her soft skin begged for his lips and he wanted to explore it beyond the folds of her clothes. His hands moved back to emulate his thoughts, exploring the bare skin of her neck he's rather kiss.  
  
Pausing, he waited as she turned to him in confusion.  
  
Pacey swallowed as her large brown eyes met his.  
  
"I have oil," he cleared his throat, "If you want." 


	10. Chapter Ten

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter 10

He recognized the look in her eyes as soon as the question left his lips.  Every woman had it.  

When they were about to bite into a fresh brownie or buy the dress they'd wanted for months and let go in the pure pleasure of the hedonistic anticipation.

***

His smile was devilish as he grinned back at her.

There was no doubt in her mind Pacey had ulterior motives and despite the warning bells ringing madly in her ear, Joey had a difficult time hearing.

She could already feel his fingers on her back and her body was way too relaxed to deny herself further pleasure.

"Go get it," she smiled.

He almost tripped over the couch.

***

If one took into consideration that he turned his room upside down, it really didn't take Pacey long to find his massage oil.

He wouldn't even allow his mind to travel to the near future for fear of meltdown.

It had only been recently that he'd acknowledged his desire for his now wife, but the sudden strength of it gave him pause as Pacey began to realize the very real and disturbing possibility he's wanted her for years.

Pacey ran a hand through his hair, looking around for Joey as he walked back into the living room.

"Is this alright?" she asked, her chin resting on her hands where she lay on the coffee table.

Her shirt was noticeably absent, revealing the skin of her back to his stupefied gaze.

"Yeah," he finally answered her, nodding his head rapidly, "That's fine."

Perfect, even.  Joey was almost naked on his coffee table.

He tried to make sense of that thought.

"Well?" she raised her eyebrows and he forced his feet forward.

"Just relax," he whispered hoarsely, pouring oil onto her back and watching it slip slowly down her spine before he touched her.

It seemed somehow wrong, as though he would mar her skin with his attention, profaning her body where he'd rather worship.

He couldn't look at her, the feel and sound almost overpowering his control as it was.

"Fun fact," Joey's voice broke the silence, "Did you know 85% of back rubs end in sex?"

Pacey coughed, "Really...that an invitation, Mrs. Witter?"  Fucking hell, he hoped so.

Joey snorted and he sighed.

"Don't know what you're missing," he shrugged it off, trying to remember all his very good reasons for not seducing her.  

One would think he could recall at least one.

***

His fingers brushed lightly along her ribcage, less than an inch from the sides of her breasts as his thumbs massaged the columns of muscle along her spine.

Joey shivered, her body tightening.

Why had she brought up sex?  Other than the obvious, she wanted it.  She preferred not to think of it as wanting *him,* for there were very good reasons that wasn't the case, even if she didn't happen to remember them.

Could she really want to just...jump him due to an --admittedly extremely good-- back rub?

"So I guess massage therapy would have been the way to go?"

Joey rolled her eyes.  Like he wasn't man whore enough.

"I'm not a man whore!" he denied the words she'd accidentally said aloud.  Whoops.

Snorting, Joey turned her head to look at him, "Then how would *you* define man whore?"

"Well, let's see, someone who's PAID, for one," he smirked.

"Cute," she shook her head, relaxing back on the table, "Maybe they just pay you what you're worth?"

"Why, Josephine Witter," Pacey murmured in her ear, "How dare you doubt my value."

"Prove me wrong," she whispered softly, lifting herself up her elbows, and craning her neck to see him.

***

Her eyes dared him to make a move and Pacey J. Witter was not one to back down from such a glorious challenge.

The phone rang.

He *was*, of course, one to be interrupted.

Joey's eyes widened and she turned away.  "Umm...can you get that?" she grabbed for her shirt on the couch and Pacey bit back the string of colorful language that came to his tongue.

It had taken what seemed like forever to get her to this state of undress and it was quite unfuckinglikely she'd get there again any time soon.

Opportunity missed.

And all because of whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" he growled, lifting the receiver to his ear.

"Hey Pace, how's life in Boston?"

Pacey's heart dropped.  "Dawson.  Hey.  Everything's good, how's life abroad?"

"Not too bad, meeting people, seeing things.  Listen, Joey won't talk to me, how is she?"

"She's fine," Pacey shrugged.  Fine...beautiful, naked on his coffee table as they chit-chatted...however one wanted to put it.

"Did she...tell you anything?"

"Like...?" 

"Oh, I just thought maybe she'd said something about the break up."

"We're not exactly soul sisters, Dawson," Pacey rolled his eyes.

"Marriage not everything it's cracked up to be?"

Pacey chose not to dignify the question with a response.  "So you want to know anything else about Joey?"

There was silence on the other end, "Is she seeing anyone?"

Swallowing, Pacey tried to think how to frame a reply.  Funny you should ask, Dawson, I was just about to bang her myself?  Only in my dreams, but damn are they hot?  What the fuck did you do to lose her, you stupid, stupid moron?  "Nah," he said finally.

"Oh."

"There's no rule against *you* telling me what went wrong in Paradise, you realize."

"Just not meant to be, man."

Pacey snorted.  "Seriously, were you not man enough between the sheets?"

Dawson coughed on the other end, "Erm, no, that wasn't the problem."

"What did she tell you the problem was, then?"

Silence.

Smirking, Pacey began to enjoy the conversation for the first time.  "Don't feel bad, man, she looks like a lot of woman to satisfy-"

"We were never lovers," Dawson interrupted.

Pacey's jaw dropped and his tongue ceased all movement.  "Whaiyuh?"

"Repeat the question?"

"Are you fucking GAY?" Pacey found his voice.  Dawson had been with Joey for like...EVER...any other excuse was beyond his comprehension.

"That wasn't the question," Dawson laughed nervously.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to say, 'What? I- You- Huh?'"

"It was never right between us, which is much of the reason we aren't together anymore."

"I-"  Pacey's head was spinning.  The ethics of the whole situation was drastically changing in light of this new information.  A no sex relationship was basically a glorified friendship, after all, right?

"I still love her, I want what's best for her."  

Pacey's stomach joined his head in the churning motion.  "And you think another man's the answer?"  He crossed his fingers.

"If it's the right one, absolutely.  But I don't want someone who's just looking to get in her pants."

"You've SEEN her pants, right?" The question left his lips of its own accord.

Dawson paused in his speech.  "You like her."

Panicked, Pacey backpedaled, "Sure, she's not bad.  Nice ass.  But we fight 24/7."

"You like her," Dawson repeated.

"She's your ex."

"So?  You live together.  You work together.  How could you not like her?"

"Not sure, Dawson, you somehow managed to avoid sleeping with her, couldn't I do something similar?"

Dawson scoffed, "I highly doubt it."

Pacey tapped his hand rapidly on his thigh.  "So what if--hypothetically--I did."

"I would wish you luck, you'll need it."

"Appreciate it, man.  Hypothetically speaking."

"Oh, shit, it's super late over there, isn't it?"

"Well, we were still up."

"But I'm cramping your style with the call, right?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"OK, talk to you later."

Pacey frowned, "O...K..."  
  


"Hurt her and die, incidentally."

If only that was a slight possibility.

"Umm, right, I'll remember that."

"Later, man."

"...Bye," Pacey muttered, hanging up the phone and staring at the cradle.

There was something seriously wrong with the entire situation.

**

Joey spent a lot of time the next day pacing.

"You're making me dizzy," Jen complained, pulling her down on the bed.  "What's wrong?"

"There's something very, very wrong with me," Joey told her seriously.

"You're asexual, I know," Jen nodded.

"If only," Joey frowned.

Jen's eyes narrowed, "You want Pacey."

"WHAT?!" Joey gasped, looking at her friend, "No, that's…well, yes, but how did you know?"

"Just thought to myself 'What on earth could possibly stress Joey out this much in the _summer?_'  And then it came to me," Jen grinned.

"What should I do?  Help me."

"You could try the obvious," Jen remarked dryly, "Him."

"WHAT!" Joey sputtered.

"I hear it's not a sin if you're married," Jen rolled her eyes.

"JEN!" Joey moaned, "It's too confusing.  People don't…casually screw their husbands!"

"Oh, sure they do," Jen shrugged.  "But would that be all there is to it?"

"Of course not…" Joey frowned.

"You have no idea."

"None whatsoever," Joey shook her head.

"Would be fun to try out, though, huh?" Jen grinned at her.

"No!"

Jen lifted a skeptical eyebrow.

"A little…maybe," Joey suppressed a smile.

"So Pacey Witter turns you on…" Jen grinned, "It's a good sign, you know."

Joey glared at her friend, "How is THAT a good sign?"

"Cause I'm pretty DAMN sure he's straight," Jen grinned.

"That _is _rather nice, isn't it?" Joey chuckled.

"Oh…I'm bringing an old friend to your party tonight, is that okay?" 

Joey shrugged, "Sure, who is he?"

"Oh, I know him from back home, he's-"

The phone rang and Joey rolled her eyes, picking it up.  "Witter residence," she rolled her eyes at Jen.

"Joey, this is Gayle Leery."

"Gayle!  Did my husband not get back to you?!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear.  Listen, we actually have a rather unusual request for you.  We're having our house fumigated this weekend and we'd just stay in a hotel, but we were planning to have a dinner party tonight.  It's important for business and I hate to impose, but do you think we could borrow your dining room tonight?"

"I…" Joey looked at Jen, her expression blank.

"What does she want?" Jen asked.

Joey covered the mouthpiece, "Our dining room."

"Huh?" Jen made a weird face and Joey threw a potholder at her.

"We're actually entertaining tonight ourselves, Gayle…"

"Excellent!  Then we could have a dinner party!  I'll make sure to take care of everything, dear.  I'll be over at 5:00."

"Uhh…Gayle?"

"Yes, dear?"

What could she say? "Can't wait," she shrugged helplessly at Jen. "See you then, Gayle."

"What was that about?" Jen asked her, confused.

"Apparently our party is a little bigger than I anticipated…  Mitch and Gayle are coming."

"Don't they think you and Pacey are newlyweds?" Jen raised an eyebrow.

Joey glared at her, "You're not helping."


	11. Chapter Eleven

A Matter of Convenience, Chapter 11

A/N:  This is it.  I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.  I'm pretty much disappearing from the DC world after this, but if you are interested in my writing, in general, I have a fanfic and original board called Gumboot Mafia:    There is a lot of good stuff up there, so I would recommend checking it out.  If not, well, I hope you liked the story and thank you for your feedback.

The Last Chapter:

Guests she'd never met where arriving and Joey's errant husband-of-convenience had still not arrived from work.

Honestly, what did one have to do for so long at a Dance Club during the _day?  _It was barely seven.

Plus, the fact that he had not had the grace to be present for her mood swings today was highly unappreciated.  Pacey was the one doing this to her, dammit, so he should at least have the decency to show up!

"Joey, you here?" Jack poked his head in the kitchen.

Joey smiled in relief, "Someone under forty, thank god!"

"That bad?" he laughed.

"This is going to be such a nightmare," she murmured, leaning against his chest for comfort.

He chuckled, hugging her.  "It'll be okay, Jo, nothing can go wrong today."

"What's got you so happy?" she mumbled grouchily against his chest, unwilling to let go and face the reality of the dinner situation.

"I have to tell Jen about it first or she'll kill me."

On any other day, Joey would have stepped back to look at him, but she didn't want to move, it was too traumatizing, "She'll kill you anyway, just tell."

"Perceptive call, but I couldn't be the amazing guy I was if I couldn't keep a secret."

Joey rolled her eyes and pulled away.

**

It didn't bother him that just as he got home, his wife was involved in a long embrace with another man.  Pacey didn't at all want to take Jack into the next room and smash his face against the wall.  That would have been a fit of ridiculous, jealous rage.

And _Pacey _was above that sort of thing.

"Hands off my woman, McPhee," he punched Jack playfully.

"Ow," Jack muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

Joey rolled her eyes, "About time we saw you, is Jen here yet?"

"Yeah, they just pulled up…I didn't know Jen knew Drue."

"Drue?" she swallowed, looking at the door, "She brought DRUE?"

Pacey winced, "Yeah, I'm sorry…but I didn't know what I could say about it."

"It's fine," Joey shook her head, groaning.

***

What else could possibly go wrong?  Her ex-boyfriend's parents were in her house, not knowing that she and her husband weren't ACTUALLY together, though…the thought didn't sound nearly as bad as it once had.

And here was Drue, who was already suspicious of them, coming in to crash the party.

Perfect.

What _else _could go wrong?  
  


There was a knock on the door and Gayle rushed to let Jen, CJ and Drue in the door.

Gayle smiled in delight, "Well, won't this be fun!  Kind of a multi-generational gathering!"

Joey cringed:  The death knell of any party.

"I expect to have just a _splendid _time, Mrs. Leery," Jen threw a smirk at Joey as she introduced her male friends.  "This is my friend, Drue…and my boyfriend, CJ."

"Knock, knock!  Gayle, I'm not late yet, am I?" a voice called out from beyond Joey's friends.

"Tamara!  No, come right in!"

A striking woman in her early forties entered the room and Joey heard Pacey swear under his breath.

***

Joey turned to look at him and Pacey tried to force himself to calm down.  To relax.

There was no way she could look at Tamara and know she'd been the one to deflower him all those years ago.  And even if she could, it had no bearing on the situation.

They weren't together then.

Not…that they were together now, either, of course.  For they weren't.  He didn't care if she knew about his youthful indiscretions, in fact, he could just tell her about it right now.

But on the off chance that she harbored some kind of vague respect for him, he kept his mouth shut.  

It could only hurt his case, after all.

Tamara's eyes turned to him and he knew the second she recognized him, for the blood drained from her face.  "P-Pacey?"

"You know each other?" Gayle exclaimed in delight.

Pacey cleared his throat, "Ms. Jacobs was my English teacher back in the day."

"An apt pupil, I'm sure," Gayle smiled.

Jack smirked, "That's one word for it."

Turning a murderous gaze on his friend, Pacey's threatened the fires of hell.

"Slacker, were you, Pace?" Jen raised an eyebrow in his direction.  She knew, damn Jack, but at least she didn't feel the need to bring it up right this second.

"Wait…" Joey's eyes narrowed on Pacey and then flew to Jen, "What grade was this?"

"Who can remember that far back?" Pacey shrugged nervously.

"What grade do you teach, Ms. Jacobs?" Joey smiled at her guest.

"Tenth grade, isn't it?" Gayle gave her friend a brilliant smile, "Let's all take a seat in the dining room, shall we?  The Witters have such a lovely view."

***

Drue looked between Pacey and Joey, to the retreating figure with Mrs. Leery.

The dinner was looking more exciting by the second.

***

As they sat down, Joey's irritation with Pacey as she recalled the interesting story she'd heard from Dawson was taking a back seat to the contemplative look on Drue's face.

He was far too sharp for comfort and the situation was nerve wracking enough.

"So, when do we break out the wedding pictures?" he smirked at her as they all sat at the dining room table.

"Oh, yes, dear, we should all see those!" Gayle grinned at Joey.

"We haven't gotten them back yet," Pacey shrugged, "Or we'd love to show you."

Gayle nodded in understanding, "Well, call me when you get them, I'd love to see your dress!  Is it here?"

It was, of course, upstairs in her closet.  She'd almost worn it, but ruled it out based on Murphy's Law and the fact they were having lasagna.  

Like she could tell the kids someday she'd spilled tomato sauce on her wedding dress because she wore it for some dinner party with her former-boyfriend-turned-gay's parents.

This idea assumed she would stay married, though, so she pushed it away immediately.

He could go back to his _teacher _for all she cared.

***

Joey was pissed.

In what he feared might be a Lorena Bobbitt type way.

She wasn't talking, she wasn't looking at him or even smiling at Jen.

Instead, she ate.  Slowly consumed everything in front of her.  Every piece of lasagna she cut was identical to the last, as though her entire concentration was on the cheesy concoction in front of her.

But soon, he felt sure she would explode and though officially, he had nothing to lose save several more important limbs…

It was becoming more and more clear there was more at stake.

The phone rang, interrupting whatever story Gayle was telling.

"Expecting a call?" Joey asked, her first words to him since figuring out the woman responsible for his deflowering was eating off her $1/plate china set from IKEA, the freakish Swedish super store.

"Uhh, no, I'll grab it."

"Could let the machine get it," Jen smiled devilishly at them.

"No!" Pacey leapt from the table and Joey echoed his exuberance, shaking her head vehemently.

"Worried it's a woman?" Drue smirked.

He was, of course, as was Joey, but he still scoffed as though this was the most ludicrous possible suggestion.

"Hello?" he answered the phone as the machine clicked on, going through the whole annoying message he'd insisted on putting on there.  "Sorry about that, I'm here."

"Oh, hey Pace!" Dawson's voice echoed out over the dining room and Pacey had the sudden urge to throw his shoe at the answering machine as Joey's eyes widened.  "I'm home!"

"You…what?" Pacey asked faintly, the key advantages to the situation melting away before him.

"Just couldn't stay away man, you do crazy things for love!"

Joey's mouth gaped open and Pacey winced.  So this was it.  It was over.

"Well, why don't you come on over, man, your parents are here."

"What?  Weird.  OK…I'll just be over in a bit, then."

"Yeah," Pacey muttered, "Bye."

He hung up before his friend got another word in and sat back at the table.  This was perfect.  Marvelous.  Never fucking better.

They could have this little party become a wedding and divorce announcement in one.  Why waste time?

***

So this was it.  Dawson was home.  Embracing his love and all that crap.

Joey wanted to throw her cheap china against the wall and scream.  He was the one cheating on her and yet now _he _was happy with the man of his dreams while _hers _was ignoring her.

It didn't help that the fool's English teacher, Mrs. Robinson-Jacobs was here to make everything all the more pleasant.  Slut.

"So tell me, Mrs. Jacobs," Joey smiled at the uncomfortable looking woman, "Do you enjoy working with children?"

"I…yes," Mrs. Jacobs nodded, "It's very rewarding."

"I'm sure they're never quite the same," Jen smirked.  "Ow," she frowned at Pacey.

"My sister is getting out of the hospital," Jack interrupted the conversation, smoothly distracting everyone from the topic, much to Joey's irritation.

"WHAT?" Jen shot him an alarmed glance, "Andie was in the hospital?"

He nodded, "It was a…mental institution.  She didn't want me to tell you until she got out and she was okay."

Jen's jaw worked, "And you were okay with that."

"Jen, I promised—"

"Fuck you, Jack!  You said you loved me!  Andie was my best friend, how could you?!?  Either of you?  How could you look me in the eye and not tell me?"

CJ was looking between the ex-lovers in confusion.

Love sucks, CJ, get used to it, Joey thought dully.

"I couldn't, Jen, that's just it.  I couldn't look at you, I couldn't say anything, I—"

Jen's face fell as comprehension dawned, "That's why.  That's why you gave us up…just for a PROMISE TO YOUR SISTER?" she slapped him.

Drue grinned from ear to ear and Joey looked at Dawson's mother in alarm.

What a marvelous dinner party this was turning out to be.

"Jen, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't betray Andie—"

Jen nodded, "So you betrayed me.  You think this announcement would fix things, Jack?  Because it just makes it worse."

"Jen," CJ lay a hesitant hand on Jen's and her eyes slipped back to his in alarm.  

"I'm sorry, I…I-"

***

"Just what we need, another love triangle," Pacey laughed bitterly.

Everyone's eyes flew toward him and Joey looked horrified.

"Pacey…" she licked her lips nervously.

"Oh, like it's some big secret he's coming back for you?"

"Pacey!" Joey kicked him hard under the table and he winced.

"Fine, have it your way.  We're happily married and having a wonderful dinner party.  Your ex boyfriend isn't coming back to declare his undying love to you.  Pass the salt?"

"He's NOT in love with me!" she hissed.

"Really, then all that stuff about love was for who, then?"

Joey's eyes darted to Mrs. Leery and she gritted her teeth.  "Let's step outside for a minute, Pacey."

"Oh, feel free to stay," Drue grinned.  "I knew something was up with you guys."

"Terrific," Joey muttered, glaring at him, "That's TERRIFIC, Pacey!"

"Hey, this wasn't my idea, remember?!?  Blame your dearest love, Dawson!"

"Dawson?" Gayle's eyes shot between Pacey and Joey, "What about Dawson?"

"This is better than TV," Drue sighed with pleasure.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

He cleared his throat, "I believe we were talking about the Dawson and Joey affair?"

"There's no affair!  We're over!" Joey glared at Drue.

"When were you TOGETHER?" Gayle looked at her in alarm.

Jen smirked, "You know, this is actually making me feel a little better…"

***

Joey glared at her best friend.

"What? It is."

Ignoring the traitorous blonde, Joey turned back to her husband.  "Pacey, please, it's nothing like that anymore."

He rolled his eyes.  "OK, Jo, but just remember one thing when he gets back here…"

"What?" she frowned.

He looked hard into her eyes, "This."

And he kissed her.

Drue's muffled laughter and Jen's encouraging comments were drowned out in the swirling, dizzy feeling of the moment as Pacey explored her mouth so thoroughly and possessively, she felt as though she were both floating away and stuck so firmly against him she'd never be free.

And she didn't want to be.

"Hey Mom, Jo-whoa!" Dawson's voice interrupted them and Pacey backed away from her immediately, leaving her mind grasping for some semblance of thought.

"Bad time?" Michael asked from the doorway.

"You're the expert on that," Joey muttered darkly.

"Wow…there's a lot of people here," Dawson looked around nervously.

"You PROMISED," Michael whined petulantly.

***

For those few seconds of the kiss, she'd been his.  He knew it.

But now, the sour expression on her face crushed his lungs until he wanted to give up breathing.

Pacey wanted to say something, anything, or at least leave the table as Dawson opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't make himself move.

"Listen, I know you guys are surprised to see me.  And I don't know what Pacey and Joey told you…"

"We're not quite sure what they told us either," Drue smirked.

Jen hid a smile, but kicked him under the table.

"But I wanted to introduce everyone to my boyfriend, Michael," Dawson took his roommate's hand and looked around the table.

Pacey blinked as the meaning of Dawson's words made repeated attempts to make themselves known.

The entire room was silent as he slowly processed the information that his brain seemed so unwilling to accept.

"Wait…" Pacey swallowed, "You really ARE gay?"

"Umm…yeah," Dawson shrugged.

"Well, no WONDER," he sighed in relief, falling back into his seat and turning to Joey, "You knew?"

"I walked in on it," she muttered wryly.

Pacey winced, "I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart."

Joey smiled as he took her hand, lifting it to his lips.  "Me too."

"Hey!" Dawson muttered in annoyance.

"What do you say we end the party early?" Pacey smiled at his wife.

"Even when you wouldn't believe me?" she sniffed haughtily.

"Forgive a man struck stupid with jealousy?" Pacey quirked an eyebrow.

"I think it was struck jealous by stupidity," Joey smiled wryly, but winked and turned to her guests, "I'll see all you lovely people later.  We need to be heading upstairs."

She pulled him toward the stairs and he laughed.

"Can't believe we're doing this?" Joey smiled.

"I'm sure I'll get over the shock in sixty years or so," he kissed the wedding ring on her finger and pulled her up the stairs.  

***

He stopped in front of his bedroom and looked at her.  "I have two questions for you."

"Shoot," Joey wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck as he stifled a moan.

"Well first," he coughed hoarsely, "Are you really sure you want this?  I've never been more serious about something."

"Positive," Joey smiled.  "Why, do you want a divorce so we can start over?"

"Hell, no, I'm not falling for that," he grinned.

Chuckling, Joey pulled back, "So what was the other question?"

"How could we not notice Dawson was gay?" he shook his head, "Seriously."

Joey covered his mouth and led him into the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
